Broken Hearts and Something Beautiful
by ouatevilregal8
Summary: It was one night, just one night, and now Regina finds herself pregnant with his baby. She has to tell people: Henry, the Charmings eventually, and of course the father... Hook. So much will change, so many relationships will change, so many thoughts will change. But will all changes be for the better? Hookedqueen Regina/Hook Regina/Snow Friendship
1. 6 Weeks and a Heartbeat

**Author's Note: Hey there Oncers! Please enjoy this heartfelt story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT nor do I own any of the characters in the show.**

* * *

She sat on the toilet seat just waiting for the timer to go off. Her face remained buried in her hands as her short dark hair fell forward. This couldn't be happening to her, not after all she'd set out to do and after all she had done. She was a grown woman too; she wouldn't be stupid enough to make this kind of mistake. It was so careless. Just one night, that was all it was. She didn't even love him; she barely knew him. Yes, they had encounters in the past, but nothing serious. She just wanted to relax and release her frustration and anger. It wasn't her fault that he was the first person willing to listen… or perhaps pretending to listen so that he could get her into bed. She didn't even know anymore.

She listened to the old-fashioned kitchen timer go off. She lifted her head from the palms of her hands but didn't want to get up, she didn't want to look at it lying in there. It could still be negative. All of her problems and worries would be solved if that were the case. Just a false alarm; that's exactly what she hoped for.

After finally mustering up the courage, she stood up and walked over. She stared at her tired and scared face in the mirror hanging over the porcelain sink and took a deep breath before forcing herself to look down. She picked it up and held it in her left hand. "Damnit!" That single word escaped from her mouth as she finally saw it, that bright pink plus sign. She was positive; she was pregnant.

She clutched it tightly in her hand, bowed her head and braced herself on the edges of the sink. She violently threw it back into the sink and looked at herself in the mirror as the tears filled with sorrow and anger began to fall from the corners of her eyes, smudging her makeup. She bowed her head and breathed heavily, forced to look down at the damn thing again; it just sat there mocking her. She picked it up and angrily threw it into the trashcan. With so much fury within her, she kicked it, backed against the door and let herself slide down as she calmed herself. She buried her head in her hands again and just let herself cry.

There was only the slightest chance that this was a false positive. She would have to set an appointment; then everyone would know something was going on. They'd ask her questions that truly were not their business. She didn't want it; she knew that she didn't want it. All she would have to do was set an appointment and, if it were so, she would just set another appointment and be rid of her problem. It could be that easy. And the father would never have to know about it. There was really no need to get so worked up about it. She stood herself up and made her way downstairs to call Doctor Whale.

0-0-0

She sat inside of the cold hospital room, forced to wear the hideous and uncomfortable gown and expose herself to a random stranger. He had taken a few test and left her alone in the room to look around and to think. But nothing ran through her mind except for the thought that, if she really was positive, she just needed to rid of the thing and continue with her life as if nothing had ever happened. She could not give birth to and raise _his_ child. She didn't even want him to know about this. Their relationship was casual, nothing more. They shared one night because she was distressed and upset. She could say that he took advantage of her in a fragile state, but she had known what she was doing; she chose to be with him that night. But she had never expected the outcome to be this.

She looked around at the posters and the model diagrams all over the room. It frightened her to death to think of the process going on within her body. She didn't want to think about it. She wanted it erased. She turned her eyes away from the objects and stared as the doctor entered the room with a clipboard consisting of the final results in his hands. Her palms were sweating and her heart raced. She looked hopeful for a moment as he came in.

"The tests were positive, Regina. You are most definitely pregnant. About 6 weeks I would say." He skimmed through the results on his clipboard. He began to list her options if she chose to keep it.

Her hopeful look quickly faded into complete sorrow and then returned to a demanding anger. She interrupted him, "When's the soonest I can set and appointment to get rid of it?" She looked at him with almost soulless eyes.

"Oh." He seemed surprised at her sudden question. "Well…" he stuttered a bit, "if you're sure you wish to terminate the pregnancy… my soonest appointment could be in two days. Around 2pm."

"Fine." She answered deeply. "Then let's do that."

"Okay, then." Whale seemed so distant and still startled by her decision to abort the baby. He really hadn't expected it from her considering how much she had fought to keep her adopted son Henry. He thought having her own child would be a blessing for her, but apparently he was wrong about that assumption. He wrote up a reminder, set aside his clipboard and looked to the woman with crossed arms and contemplative look. "Regina, I'll need you to lie back so that I can perform an ultrasound to check on the baby."

"Why?" She asked with a forceful attitude. "I'm getting rid of it. There should be no need to do that."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's just standard procedure. I'm sorry. Please just lie back and relax. It'll only take a moment."

"Fine." She scoffed as she complied with his orders. He had her lift up the gown to expose her bare, flat stomach. She rested her head back and closed her eyes. She listened to the sounds as Whale turn on the monitor.

He took the container of liquid gel and warned her ahead of time, "This is going to be a bit cold, so bear with me." He squeezed the chilled substance onto her stomach, making her gasp for only a fraction of a second when it first hit her skin. She felt sudden pressure on her lower abdomen as the doctor placed the device onto her stomach. She listened to the strange sounds that it made as he moved it around. "And there," she suddenly heard a strange, rapid sound, "is your baby's heartbeat."

She listened to the fast-paced beating coming from the monitor. It sounded as if it was nervous, as if it knew that she didn't want it, that she didn't love it. This _thing_ was living inside of her with a beating little heart. The monotonous sound forced her to open her eyes, turn her head and look over at the monitor. It was nothing more than a little spec, but she could see where the heart was beating. She curiously watched the little rhythm move in time. "That's it?" She asked quietly.

"Mhmm." Doctor Whale hummed while looking at the screen. "Right there." He pointed to the small blotch on the screen.

She stared at it for the longest time, saying nothing. The soullessness in her eyes, the anger and the fury disappeared with every beat of the baby's heart. She glanced down at her stomach to where the ultrasound device was placed and then back to the screen. The realization came to her that this was not just a _thing_ inside of her, taking up her body; this was a child depending on her for its life.

She looked over to the doctor with mesmerized eyes. She didn't even feel herself ask him, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Too soon to tell. Anyway that won't matter in two days. I'll write up that appointment now."

As Whale removed the device and turned off the monitor, Regina could no longer hear the beating. She looked to him desperately and said, "Wait, no. I change my mind about the appointment."

"You do?" He asked. He watched her nod her head with a slight smile stretching from her lips. "Okay, then. Should I be making an appointment for your next prenatal check up? Or is terminating the pregnancy still an option? I can give you time to think."

Regina sat up and wiped off the gel with the towels he had handed her. "No. Uh, I think the first check up will be fine."

"So, you _are_ keeping it?" Whale said picking up his clipboard and a pen.

Regina nodded. "Yes, I guess I am. But, Doctor, please don't reveal this to anyone. I'd prefer to do it myself."

"Of course. I always honor doctor-patient confidentiality. But, I suggest that you do it soon, Regina. You could start showing in just a matter of weeks."

"I know." She replied. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Just doing my job." He smiled awkwardly before heading for the door to let her change back into her clothes. He turned back around and looked at her, "Oh and Mayor Mills." He watched her look up as she hopped off of the bed. "Congratulations."

She watched as he exited the room. She stripped off the hospital gown and proceeded to put her clothes back on with a newfound look at the situation. She would have to tell people now. Just as Whale had said, she would begin to show in only a matter of weeks. She'd have to tell Henry first and foremost. From there, she guessed, she would have to tell Emma, Mary Margaret and David. If she didn't, Henry would eventually let it slip. She suddenly remembered as she buttoned up her black jacket, she'd have to tell the father. How was he going to react? A one-night stand and now he was going to be a father; she wasn't sure how well that could go over. Nevertheless, she needed to tell him.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Would you like to see a chapter 2?**


	2. 8 Weeks and Telling Henry

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of the follows and reviews! I'm glad that you are enjoying this story. **

* * *

Gently and quietly, Regina slid out from under the sheets and got up from the bed. She pressed the button on her alarm to stop the incessant beeping that was beginning to give her a headache. She slipped on her short black robe that she had bought a few weeks ago and walked to the master bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she stared into the long mirror hung behind the door. With a sigh she inspected her tired and puffy eyes by pressing two fingers underneath them. She looked so exhausted and pale. She felt incessantly nauseas and got sick more than not over the passed two weeks as she entered her eighth week.

Regina placed her hand to her chest as the ill feeling became worse. It was always worse at this time of morning; she wasn't sure why. She prayed that this phase would soon end within the coming month or so. Able to keep from becoming sick, she sighed with some relief. It was a part of it, but throwing up always made her so uncomfortable. It was worse though when she was in public.

Trying not to sway out of her usual morning routine so as not to seem suspicious, Regina would get up early and head to Granny's for breakfast before heading to her office. But lately just the thought of food made her want to throw up. She recalled a few days ago, one of her worst mornings, when she sat down at a small table in the diner. Granny could tell that something wasn't right; Regina was pale and looked incredibly weak. She was not her usual self.

_"Mayor Mills, are you feeling okay?" Granny asked. Sure, she was not a big fan of Regina, but even then she felt concern for the woman._

_"Yes, I'm fine." Regina said deeply. "Just a little stomach bug, I suppose."_

_"Well you don't look well at all, dear. Perhaps go home and rest. I'm sure the town can survive a day without you."_

_Regina looked up at her and gave a genuine smile. "Thank you, but I'll be fine." Regina could feel the churning in her stomach, as she smelled the breakfast foods all around her. She could feel it coming on. Covering her mouth at the sudden sight of her food, Regina quickly stood up and ran to the restroom. "Excuse me." She said cringing before she briskly walked away. _

It had to be the most embarrassing moment.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, panning her own reflection. She removed the robe out of curiosity, letting it slide off of her arms smoothly onto the floor. She stood in nothing but her black-laced undergarments. She stared at her figure and then turned to look at her side view. She could see it. It was small and barely noticeable. Maybe feeling it and knowing that something was there just made it more visible to her eyes. She couldn't help but brush a hand over her bare skin where it was. It was right over the line in her underwear; she brushed her hand over it again. She took her eyes off of the reflection in the mirror and glanced down at her actual stomach. Her hand remained there and wouldn't move.

It was strange to her, this feeling inside of her when she touched it or when she would occasionally feel a bubbling sensation within her abdomen. Actually feeling this thing made her more scared and nervous. She hadn't really thought about it thoroughly while sitting in that hospital room staring at the monitor, at the little spec and listening to it's beating heart. One moment, she wanted it gone; she wanted nothing to do with it and wanted things to return to normal. The next minute, she had cancelled her appointment to terminate the pregnancy and was making one for her next prenatal check up; she was going to go through with it. But now staring at it, rubbing her hand there and feeling it for real, had she made the right choice?

Regina shook her head and snapped out of her thoughts. She had an hour to get ready and pick up Henry. She wanted to walk him to school that morning and hopefully have a chance to tell him everything. Perhaps that was why her stomach seemed to be churning more than with her usual morning sickness; it was also combined with her nerves. She was so afraid of how he might react. What kind of questions he might ask. She just needed to be honest with him, tell him the whole truth and just hope that he would understand.

Picking her robe off of the floor, Regina took a deep breath. She returned to her room and sifted through her closet for something to wear. She decided on a pleasant navy-blue dress with a black jacket and black shoes. After dressing, she looked at herself in another mirror; she felt so self-conscious. Her hands smoothed out the dress at her waist and stomach. She stared at the side view again. _It won't be that noticeable to others,_ she thought to herself. Letting the thought fade, she looked at the clock and quickly made her way out of the house to pick up Henry.

0-0-0

Hearing a knock at the door, Emma quickly ran from the kitchen. "Be right there. Just a sec." She opened the door of the small apartment to reveal Regina standing there with her hands folded in front of her and a sincere smile on her face. "Regina? What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping that I could walk Henry to school this morning. I'd like to talk to him."

Emma's mouth remained opened with a bit of a shocked look on her face. "I'm sorry, Regina," Emma said shaking her head. "Henry had to be at school early today for a project or something, so Neal came to pick him up."

Regina's smile faded to disappointment. "Oh. I suppose I should have called first then. I'm sorry to interrupt your morning."

"No, that's okay. Sorry you had to come all the way here for nothing." Emma tried painting on a smile for the woman. She was a bit suspicious of Regina's behavior lately. Granted, she knew that she was just trying to be better for Henry, but it would still take a while to earn their trust. Also, Regina did still possess her unpleasant moments and vicious attitude once and a while. They could never tell what it would be when they would approach her.

Emma could tell, though, that something about Regina's behavior and body language was strange. She seemed extremely tired. She watched as the woman placed a hand on the doorframe, shut her eyes and furrowed her brow.

"Regina, would you like to come in and sit down? You look like you're about to collapse or throw up or… something." Emma stared at her confused.

Regina took a deep breath, trying to calm her sick stomach and stop the dizziness in her head. "Please. I think that would be best." Emma stepped aside and allowed the Mayor to sit down at the kitchen counter. Regina placed her hand to her head and closed her eyes. She looked around as the feeling started to go away and noticed that they were the only ones there. "Where are your parents?" She asked, watching Emma put on a pot of coffee.

"Out to breakfast or something probably. They've been wanting to spend some time alone together." Emma said raising her brow and laughing a bit.

"Oh." Regina tried to sound interested, but all of her thoughts were focused more on how she was going to tell Henry now. Emma placed a cup of coffee in front of Regina. "No thank you." Regina smiled, pushing the cup away from her.

"Regina, you look awful. I think you need it." Emma said with concern, pushing the cup back in her direction.

Sarcastically, Regina replied, "Thank you for the kind sentiments, but I am fine and don't need it." She pushed the cup back to Emma and leaned back in the chair.

"What is up with you lately?" Emma took the cup and placed it back on the counter by the coffee pot.

"What do you mean? Because I don't accept a cup of coffee, something is automatically wrong with me?" Regina seemed to become defensive with her.

"No, but you haven't exactly been yourself. I'm not the only one who has seen it either, Regina. People are noticing." Emma leaned on the counter with her own cup of coffee in hand.

"I'm just trying to change for Henry."

"I think it's a little more than just that, Regina. I mean, a few minutes ago you were about to pass out in the doorway, people have been tell me that you've been getting sick and haven't been eating. What is up?"

"I've just been overworked, that's all." Regina said, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"That's bull shit and you know it. Just tell me the truth. I'm going to find out one way or another."

Regina mumbled with her hand casually on her stomach, "_Everyone_ is going to find out one way or another."

"What?" Emma seemed to have an aggravated tone in her voice.

Fighting back, Regina responded, "Do you really want to know my business, Miss Swan?" Regina finally looked up at the woman.

"I'd like some answers. Yes." Emma said placing her cup on the counter and sighing with impatience.

Regina was scared to admit it. She really didn't want Emma of all people to be the first to know; she wanted it to be Henry or the baby's father at least, but not Emma. She had pushed herself into a corner though and felt almost forced to tell her. Emma would know that anything else she would say would be a lie. The truth was all she had. Regina took a deep breath. She hesitated, making Emma realize that this was something big. Regina opened her mouth, preparing to admit the truth, "I…" Regina sighed, "I'm… pregnant."

Emma's jaw dropped. Her eyes widened and her brow rose. Choking on her words, she managed to respond, "Regina… what the hell? How did that happen?" Her voice began to grow louder.

"Well, you did have Henry. So, I'm assuming you already know _how_ it happened." Regina replied smugly.

"Regina, this is serious." Emma glared at her, turned away in exasperation, and then suddenly turned back to the Mayor. "Who the hell is the father?"

Regina looked at her with aggravation. Surely she had been expecting this kind of reaction, but it didn't mean that she would enjoy it. "Who the father is is none of your business, Miss Swan."

"Well, does he at least know?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. "I wanted Henry to be the first to know." Regina rolled her eyes, "Granted, you blew that right out of the water." Emma groaned with frustration. Regina looked at her confused. "Why are _you_ getting so worked up about this?"

"I don't know. It's just a bit of a shock."

"It's not like it even concerns you."

"Yes, but it does affect Henry, which means that it will affect me."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Barely. Miss Swan, I understand that this is a shock, but honestly, the person most affect by this will be me… and the father, obviously."

Emma forced herself to calm down and took a deep breath. Regina was right, for once. She shouldn't worry so much about it; this was Regina's life, not hers. Emma leaned forward on the counter and asked her, "You were coming here to tell Henry?" Regina nodded her head. "Which means you decided to keep it?"

Regina nodded again. "I thought about it and, yes, I'm keeping it."

"So… you want to tell Henry today?"

"If it's alright with you, I could pick him up from school and maybe he could stay with me for the night."

"Yeah, I guess that's fine. You think he'll take it okay?" Emma asked, not even knowing how her own son might react to this news.

Regina sighed and smiled, "I can only hope."

0-0-0

Regina listened as the school bell rang and the doors burst open to allow the kids to rampage out to the buses and to their parents. With her arms crossed, Regina stood on the sidewalk, carefully panning her eyes in search of her son. Once she finally spotted him, she waved her hand to get his attention. She watched him smile when he saw her. She could remember when he would smile like that every day when she'd pick him up from school. He would run to her and hug his little arms around her waist and then tell her word for word about what had happened in the passed six hours. He would tell her about everything from which kids got in trouble for not napping at naptime, what they learned in spelling and math, and what games he played at recess.

As he walked down the steps, a smile formed on her face. She hadn't seen him much in the passed few months and missed him terribly. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Henry asked with a little smile on his face.

Regina stood there for a moment, hoping that he would run up to her and hug her as he used to do, but he just casually walked over and stood with a naïve smile. She replied, hiding the disappointment in her voice, "I wanted to see you, so I asked Emma if I could pick you up this afternoon and spend some time with you. I hope that's alright."

"Yeah! Sure." Henry said excitedly.

With smile from ear to ear, Regina put her arm around her son as they began to walk home. "How was your day, sweetheart?"

"It was fine." Henry mumbled, "Nothing special. It's middle school." He shrugged.

Regina laughed. She could feel though that he was still hesitant. Regina had been trying for a while to win back his trust, but he was a stubborn boy and quite unsure of Regina's motives. He wanted to let her in; he loved her, but he didn't want her to fall back into her familiar path of trying to exact her revenge. It was complicated and he was still very young to understand all of it. It made Regina fear how he might understand the fact that she was pregnant.

She shook her head. That was enough of the small talk. She had a reason for being there; she needed to tell Henry. Regina took a deep breath and looked down at her son holding the straps of his bag and walking confidently beside her. "Henry."

"Yeah?" He looked up at her.

"I need to tell you something. Come sit down over here." She led him over to a small bench and sat beside him with her arm still around his shoulders. She moved her hands to take a hold of his and looked him in the eyes.

He seemed so confused. "Mom, what is it? Did something bad happen?"

"No, no." Regina laughed. "Nothing bad happened."

"Then what is it? You look really nervous." Henry seemed concerned for her.

"I just don't know how you are going to take this."

"Take what, Mom? You can just tell me." Henry looked at her with a worried expression. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect.

Regina mustered up her courage, smiled and said with a sigh, "I'm pregnant."

Henry's expression turned to shock. It was almost identical to the face Regina got from Emma that very morning. "What? How?"

Regina stuttered a bit before answering him. "Henry, it wasn't planned; it was an accident. But it's a good thing, sweetheart." She said as she brushed back a strand of his hair and smiled.

Henry looked at her confused. "An accident?" Regina nodded her head. "But you're going to keep it, right?"

"Of course, Henry." She smiled and cupped her hands on his cheeks. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Henry looked down at his mother's stomach. He looked back at her and asked, "Whose the dad?"

Regina wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to tell him. Henry had heard of him, but never actually met the man. She feared his reaction, feared that he wouldn't want anything to do with her if he knew or if Emma knew. She stared at his curious expression. He should know; he had a right to know. "You've never met him, but I'm sure you've heard of him before. I think Emma ran into him a few times when she and Mary Margaret were back in our land."

"Who?" Henry asked anxious to know.

"His name is Killian. But, you'd know him better as Captain Hook." Regina said holding her churning stomach nervous to see Henry's reaction.

"Captain Hook? Like from Neverland, with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys?" Regina nodded her head. "How do you know him?"

"He was an old friend from when I was Queen. A long time ago." Regina shook her head.

"Does he know?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't keep it from him."

"What do you think he'll say?"

"I really don't know, Henry." Regina was beginning to become weary with all of these questions. She stood up and beckoned Henry to walk with her.

Henry could tell that he was making her tired with all of his questions too. He decided to back off a bit and allow himself to adjust to everything that he had just heard. It was confusing for him, but still a little exciting. He understood about how a baby could be an accident; he had been one after all. But he wasn't so sure what had brought his mother and Captain Hook together. He wouldn't know that until he met the pirate.

"Mom?"

"Mhmm?" Regina hummed.

"Can I meet him?" Henry looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Do you want to meet him?" Regina asked with surprise.

"Well, yeah. If he's the dad of my little brother or sister, I need to meet him." Henry smiled, but Regina felt her stomach suddenly drop. This meant that she'd have to tell Hook and very soon too. She was still getting over the anxiety of telling Henry who, other than asking a million questions, which was perfectly understandable, took it very well. Now she had to worry about Hook. She assumed that it most likely wouldn't go over well considering she hadn't seen him since the night that she had actually conceived the baby.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!**


	3. 8 Weeks and Having Dinner

**Author's Note: Thank you some much for the review and the follows! I'm so glad you like this story because I love writing it! Please enjoy Ch3!**

* * *

It had been about two months, but he could always recognize the loud clank of those heels on the wooden floor of his deck. Turning around, he saw her. He stared upon her as her short elegant hair blew lightly with the sea breeze, her dark blue dress hugged her figure tightly and fell to just above her knees, her dark eyes pierced into him and her tomato-red lips made him smirk. "Captain." Her seductive yet shy voice addressed.

"Your Majesty." He bowed his head slightly in respect. "Thought I'd scared you off for a moment there, love."

"You give yourself far too much credit, Hook." She smiled as she approached him, but her smiled soon faded. "Hook," she hesitated for a moment. Her deep eyes appeared nervous to him; they made him wonder. She continued, "I need to talk to you."

Hook raised his brow playfully and stepped closer to the woman. "Oh, come on, love. Two months apart, you come back and the first thing you want to do is talk?" The man took a second step closer and lifted his hand to caress her cheek. "Why don't we take some time to reacquaint ourselves?" He whispered into her ear as he slowly leaned forward and placed a kiss to her cheek then gently moved his lips down her neck.

"Please, Hook. This is important." She choked out at the feeling of his rough stubbled beard grazing her neck. "Just let me…" Her voice faded as she felt herself beginning to stretch out her neck to give the Captain more mobility. She released a sigh at the tender kisses he gave her. She was falling for it; his strong arms, his seductive voice, his hot breath and the way that he'd kiss her. She would just melt. But it was happening all over again, and this time she didn't even get the chance to talk.

Sliding his hand to her shoulder, he whispered to her, "Why are you so tense, love? Just relax." He moved his lips to the other side her neck and began to trail kisses down to her shoulder.

"I'm not tense." She whispered softly. Closing her eyes, Regina felt the warm touch of his hand to her cheek once again. His hot breath hit her face as he exhaled drawing close to her lips. The tender kiss sent not only chills down the woman's back, but also suddenly made the child within her move for only a moment. Keeping her eyes closed and their lips locked, Regina gasped slightly. She forced herself to part from the kiss and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Hook's eyes shot open, but the rest of his body seemed frozen in place. "What?"

Regina opened her eyes. With a nervous and sincere type of expression on her face, she repeated, "I'm pregnant."

"And I'm the father?" He asked dropping his hand from Regina's cheek and taking a step back.

"Would I really be telling you if you weren't?" Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

The man stared at her for a moment with a nervous expression. After a few seconds he smirked and laughed. He stepped closer to her once more and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You almost had me there, love." He continued laughing as he leaned forward to continue where he had left off.

Regina pushed him away and looked at him with concern. "Hook, I'm serious." She crossed her arms over her chest. He stared into the dark brown orbs in her eyes. They were sincere, scared, and beyond worried. She wasn't kidding with him. He turned away from her, pondering the situation that he was now in.

"That is not possible." Hook said brushing his hand through his hair and down to the stubble beard on his chin. He took a deep breath.

Regina took a step closer to him, angered by his strange denial. "It's entirely possible! In fact, it's the only possibility. I'm eight weeks along. Need I remind you what we did on this ship exactly eight weeks ago?"

"Regina, it was one time." Hook turned around and looked at her distressed look.

"You think I don't know that? Apparently, one time is all it takes." Regina commented sarcastically. She brought her gaze to the floor and allowed herself to calm down. Hook did the same, carefully thinking as he combed his fingers stressfully through his hair again.

"Who else knows?" He asked looking back up at her.

She didn't look up, but answered, "My son. And… Miss Swan found out."

"Swan? I can understand the boy, but Swan?"

"She found out! What does it matter anyhow? In two more weeks or so, I won't be able to hide it and everyone will find out soon enough." Regina looked at him waiting for a reply, for some sort of answer.

Hook shook his head and asked her, "What do you want me to do?" He seemed so hopeless, like his life had just ended abruptly with two simple words: _I'm pregnant_. Curious thoughts drifted through his mind. What would Regina want him to do? Would she want him to stay and raise that baby with her? Did she want marriage? Did she not expect a single thing from him and just wanted to let him know about it?

Regina shrugged her shoulders, "Just have dinner with us tonight. Henry wants to meet you and after I put him to bed, we can discuss terms of what we should do about this."

Hook looked into her hopeful eyes. He wasn't so sure if it was a good idea though. Nevertheless, his doubt was ruled out as he nodded his head and replied, "Sounds reasonable."

0-0-0

Regina shut the door behind her and yelled up from the echoing foyer. "Henry? I'm home." Hook stood behind the woman slightly nervous; this was definitely not his domain. He preferred the comfort of his ship where he could be in command and sure of what he could expect, but here he didn't know what to expect. He listened to the loud sounds of the boy quickly running down the steps from his room to meet his mother and their guest. The boy stood in front of the man and the woman and stared awkwardly as all became silent. "Henry, this is Captain Killian Jones."

"You mean Captain Hook, right?" Henry asked his mother.

"Well, that tends to be the more popular name, I suppose." Hook replied with a smirk towards the boy. "I figure you've heard of me?"

"Only in books and stuff. And from what my mom has told me."

"Oh, and what is it that your mother has said about me?" Hook seemed curious but also wanted to be interesting to the Regina's boy. It was the least he could do in what was probably one of the most awkward situations he's ever been in.

Henry shrugged, "Well, that you got her pregnant."

"Henry!" Regina exclaimed.

"What?" Henry shrugged again. "It's true!"

Regina walked to her son, took a hold of his shoulders and led him out of the room. "Now that's enough. Go wait in the kitchen." She turned back to Hook with wide and nervous eyes. "I'm sorry."

Hook, though astonished and shocked on the inside, let out a nervous laugh and replied, "No need to worry. He's just a boy. Children tend to just say what's on their minds."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I've been trying to break him of that particular habit for just this reason."

"It's alright. Honestly." Hook nodded, "I guess you never really told him much about me then?"

"I never felt the need to, Captain. We shared one not-so-memorable night and then didn't speak for two months. And the only reason you are here now is because of... you know. I didn't think it was important to bring up with Henry."

"Of course, love. I understand." Gesturing his hand towards the kitchen, "Shall we?" Regina nodded with a smile and led him to the next room.

0-0-0

_I thought sailing the ship through a hurricane was treacherous._ Hook thought all through the dinner. There was no moment of silence throughout the entire half hour while Henry asked question after question. At first they were interesting. What was Neverland like? Who was Peter Pan for real? How had Hook become a pirate? But throughout the time, they became more uncomfortable. Henry asked about their relationship, the baby, if they would get married, even if Hook loved Regina. Regina tried to shush the boy the best she could, but there was really no stopping Henry when he was curious about something.

She could see by the expression on Hook's face as he ate, that he was undoubtedly uncomfortable. "Henry, that's enough questions for a while." Regina tried to sound cool and collected. It was moments like these that she was grateful for all of her mayoral duties, which helped her in becoming good under pressure. After wiping her mouth with the cloth napkin, she stood from her chair, collected hers and Hook's plates and returned to the kitchen with him. She beckoned for Henry to put his dishes in the sink and excuse himself to his room until she went to tuck him in for the night.

Filling the sink with water to wash the dishes, Regina casually started to converse with Hook. "I'm sorry about him. He's just a curious kid, that's all." She smiled as she grabbed a brush to scrub at one of the plates.

"Regina," Hook managed to choke out after not speaking for a good twenty minutes, "I don't believe this was such a good idea."

"Well, I know it wasn't the ideal dinner I was hoping for but-"

"No, no. You don't understand, love." the pirate gestured, "This is not me."

"What are you talking about?" Regina looked at him dumbfounded at what he was referring to.

"_This!_" He exclaimed. "The house, the boy, the small talk during dinner. I'm not going to be some damned trophy husband to Mayor Mills." He had finally burst.

Regina gently placed the dish back into the sink, making a light clinking sound. She stared at the man in astonishment, "Where did you get that idea?"

"Regina, you are acting as if we are some big happy family. That there is no problem here!" Hook exclaimed with a raised voice.

Regina dried her hands and threw down the towel with attitude. "And _is _there a problem here?" She didn't particularly understand what was causing this man to suddenly burst and become so worked up.

"I would say!"

"And what, may I ask, is it?" She placed her hands to her hips in frustration.

"_That!"_ Hook almost yelled as he gestured to Regina's stomach. "Regina, I do not want this life." He shook his head frantically. "I am a pirate. I don't stay in one place for long, I'm always on the water and I _do not_ settle. I can't be a father to that child."

Regina sighed and replied deeply agitated, "You mean you don't _want_ to be a father."

"Do you expect me to give up my life for some bloody mistake?"

"What the hell do you think I am doing? You don't think I have to give things up for this, Hook? You're life is not the only one that is changing here because of one damn mistake!" She yelled with complete anger in her eyes. "Unlike you, I can't run away from it."

"Then why the bloody hell did you not get rid of it and save us both the trouble?"

Hook watched Regina's eyes widen and felt a sudden hard slap on his cheek. She backed off and turned towards the sink. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't even manage to choke out the words that she wanted to say. She wanted to scream at this man, this horrible man who was nothing but conniving little weasel that had manipulated her from the start. He wasn't the kind of man to take responsibility for his actions. What made her think that he would change now? No, he just pushed the consequences onto someone else; leave them to suffer through it all alone.

Rage built up inside of her. She glared at the man viciously. With her dark, soulless eyes piercing into him, she said deeply, "Get out of my house."

Hook knew that he had hit something to cause her to turn like that. His expression calmed. He wanted to say something; he wanted to apologize for his outburst. But there was no way that she could forgive him for what he had just said. Remaining silent, he turned and stalked his way out of the Mayor's home; leaving her just as she had expected him to do.

As she listened to the door slam shut, the woman combed a hand through her hair and turned to the sink once more. She turned the water back on to finish washing the dishes and pots and to get her mind off of what had just happened. But, she couldn't keep her hands from shaking. The adrenaline from her recent outburst was far too strong for her to just calm down.

As those last words Hook exclaimed ran through her head once more, Regina suddenly let her anger out. She smashed the plate in her hands into the sink, letting it shatter to pieces. Placing her hands flat on the counter, she leaned forward and breathed deeply. As if the stress wasn't enough, she had the sudden feeling that she was going to be sick. Taking another deep breath, she opened her eyes and looked at the broken plate in the sink. "Great." She mumbled to herself, regretting her burst of anger that provoked her to break it in the first place.

As she began to clean up her mess, Regina heard the sounds of her son from behind. "Mom? Are you okay?"

Regina turned around and noticed her son standing before her in a set of dark blue pajamas. His expression seemed both curious and nervous. "Oh I'm fine, sweetheart. Come on." She dried her hands once more and began walking over to him. "Let's get you to bed." She said as she placed her arm around his shoulder and led him back to his room.

0-0-0

She placed a kiss to his forehead and tucked him in tight. When he was younger, he loved when she'd bundle him up in the blankets like that. "Mom?" He asked as she tucked the blanket around his feet tightly.

"Mhmm?" She hummed with a smile.

"Where'd Captain Hook go?" Henry asked unaware of the rather passionate argument between the pirate and his mother.

Regina shook her head. She was not prepared to relive that feeling again. She kept the answer vague. "He had to leave."

"Why?"

"Enough. It's not important. What _is_ important is that you go to sleep." She said. Brushing her son's hair from his face, she leaned forward and kissed his head a second time. "Goodnight, Henry. I love you."

"Night. Love you too." He replied as she exited the room and shut off the lights.

Regina took a deep breath as she shut the door to her son's room. Making her way to her own room, she could feel her stomach churning. The recollection of the argument would not erase from her mind. She could feel herself about the throw up. She picked up her pace and made her way to the bathroom. She fell to her knees and placed herself in front of the toilet. The feeling was treacherous. How she just wanted all of it to stop. Why did she choose to put herself through all of this? She wondered as she wiped her face and rinsed out her mouth from the disgusting taste. Originally, she _was _just going to rid of it like it was no big deal and then return to her life. What changed that?

She stared at her tired face in the mirror, tears welled in her eyes as she suddenly realized. She was all alone. There was no one who was going to help her through this. The father wanted nothing to do with her or the child, her son was still too young to really help in any way, and god knows no one else in Storybrooke would be willing to help the _Evil Queen_ through any of it. She had to do it alone and there was no turning back. She began to sob at the thought of what would happen in the next few weeks. People would notice; they would judge her. Yes, she would put on her act as the strong and confident Mayor who did not care about other people's opinions, but of course she cared. Of all people in the entire town, Regina was probably the one person who thought most about what others thought about her and how they saw her.

Regina returned to her room and sat down on her bed, the dreadful thoughts still looming in her mind. Without changing, without removing her shoes or pulling back the covers, she just lied down on the left side of her bed. She rested her head down and clutched tightly to the light pillow beside her head. Sudden emotional tears fell and seeped into the silk. All she had left was no more than a broken heart and an unborn baby depending on her, and only her, for it's life.

* * *

**So what do you think about how Hook reacted to all of this?**

**If you have questions, put them in your review and I will answer them in the author's note of the next chapter. Also suggestions, criticisms and comments are all welcome. I'm open to all feedback! **


	4. 12 Weeks and Not Being Alone

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the new follows and the amazing reviews! I loved reading your opinions and comments. Please keep them coming.**

**Many of the reviews commented on Hook's reaction. Some said that he was a jerk, others said that his reaction made sense for the type of person that he is. A lot of people asked:**

**Will he go back to her after some reflection? Will we get to see his side of the story?**

**Answer:**

**There will definitely be more Hook in this story. No need to worry. There will be some other influences that try to convince him of certain things and help him reflect, but that doesn't mean he'll be running back to Regina any time soon. He still has a lot of personal issues like with his past that may take time and may play a role in his decision.**

**Also, you have to think about Regina in this situation as well. He left her to do this alone. Being the stubborn woman she is, is it possible that she won't forgive him so easily even if he does want to be in his child's life? Then again, all she wants is to be loved and to be happy. So we will see.**

**Please Enjoy Chapter 4. **

* * *

_She sat there on the little wooden bench by the docks, wrapped in her long dark coat and listening to the soft waves crash upon the boats and ships tied in the water. Her expression was soft almost completely lost in thought. He was gone. He didn't choose her; he chose them instead. He had given her chances to change, but she couldn't resist the impulse to use magic to try to get him back. It only had pushed him further away._

_She had a feeling that they wouldn't let her see him again. They hated her; they only saw who she was, not who she could be. They had their doubts, but then again, even she doubted herself. She watched as the sun began to set. She wanted the thoughts in her head to disappear. _

_From behind, Regina could hear loud steps approaching her, but she paid no attention. "Beautiful. Isn't it, love?" She recognized that familiar, deep accent._

_"I'm in no mood, Captain." Regina kept her gaze on the horizon._

_"For what, your Majesty? I see no problem in simply sitting here to watch the sunset." The pirate sat beside the Mayor and pulled out a flask from his leather coat. He took a swig before offering it to her. She gave him a look as if to say "are you serious?" and pushed the hand away. He offered it again with a smirk and a raised brow. "You look like you need it."_

_Regina glanced at the metal flask and hesitated a bit before grabbing it from the pirate's hand and taking a long drink._

_"Whoa there, love. Easy." Hook took the flask from her and watched her cringe from the bitter drink. "That is strong stuff."_

_Clearing her throat, she replied, "I am very capable of holding my liquor, Captain."_

_"I am sure you are." He smirked as he took another sip from the flask. Turning his head to stare at her, he noticed that something was on her mind. He could see the sorrowful expression in her eyes and her lips. The way that she held her coat over her chest was not to protect her from just the frigged air but to block something else out, or perhaps prevent something from getting in. It intrigued him to see her in such a different light, but it also concerned him because of the vulnerability she was seemingly showing. It wasn't like the Evil Queen to reveal herself in that way. _

_Regina turned her head to the side to meet the Captain's gaze. "Why are you staring at me like that?"_

_"No reason. You just don't seem yourself. Not the confident and powerful Queen I am used to seeing."_

_Regina bowed her head and smirked. "I haven't been that person in a long time, Captain."_

_"It must be a lot of work." He said quietly as he handed her the flask once more._

_"What?"_

_"Keeping up such a façade. Being that way, staying strong and trying not to be concerned of what others think of you; it's harder than it looks." He watched her drink._

_"How would you know?" She scoffed at him and laughed._

_After finishing off the rum, he replied, "There is much more to me than meets the eye, your Majesty." The Captain stood up and walked around the bench that was faced out towards the water. He watched as her head turned, following his every footstep. He moved behind her to her right. The pirate could help but stare at the way the dim sunlight lit up her face as she stared at the ground. _

_He could tell by the way she looked, by the way her head had followed his steps as he walked to stand behind her, that she didn't want him to leave. However, she wouldn't admit it either. She didn't like to be alone, especially now that she had no one. Something about her made him stay standing there, an impulse that perhaps just made him freeze right there in his tracks. _

_He felt this desire to comfort her in someway. Placing his hand to her shoulder, Hook leaned forward from behind her and whispered, "Goodnight, Regina." And placed a light kiss to her cheek. Before he had the chance to walk away, he felt her place her cold hand upon his and turn her head the right. He became slightly nervous as she kept a hold of his hand and stood. Perhaps the kiss to her cheek was out of line even for him. _

_But she was not angry rather she was sorrowful. She stepped around the bench to meet the Captain standing there. She held his hand tightly, brought her other hand to his chest and leaned in to suddenly place a kiss to the pirate's lips._

_Regina opened her eyes and stared up at the pirate, his light blue eyes confused. "Captain, I'm sorry." She whispered. "I don't know what I was-" She was stopped midsentence. He leaned forward, kissing her again, pulling her closely. Regina brought her hands up his chest, around his neck and through his soft, dark hair._

_"Regina?" He separated their lips, "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_She kept her hands weaved through his hair and bowed her head. "I just don't want to be alone right now." _

_She looked upon the dark hairs of his chest, bringing both hands to meet her gaze. She gently stroked the smooth, darkness covering his breast and his heart. She felt it beating strongly. The rhythm was calm, soothing upon her hand. It was strange how this felt. When this close to past hearts, they were always nervous, beating rapidly as her victims would sweat and cry with utter fear before she ripped it from their chests. Or with her past lovers, the hearts would be fast, loud and passionate. But his was not. It gave her comfort. That was all she wanted and it seemed that he was willing to give it to her. _

_"My ship is just around the corner, love." He smirked._

_Regina smiled at him, pecked his lips one more time and slid her hand into his. That was enough to let him know. He led her away from little wooden bench as they walked together to his ship. The last gleam from the sunset faded away as night fell upon the shore._

0-0-0

"Mom! Mom! Wake up!" Henry shook his mother's shoulders lightly. "Come on, Mom! I'm going to be late for school!"

Regina opened her eyes and looked up at her son standing there beside her bed. She shut her eyes again and sighed, exhausted from the restless night she had had. "Henry," she moaned as she stretched her arms and sat up slowly, "what is it?"

"It's 7:30. I'm going to be late for school."

Regina looked at the clock and checked the alarm. She had been so out of it that she had never actually set the time. "Damnit!" Regina swore as she tossed back the covers and quickly stood up. Sudden dizziness took over her for a moment. She held onto Henry's shoulder and brought one hand to the small bulge at her stomach.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Henry asked concerned.

Regina took a deep breath and let her eyes adjust for a moment. She replied, "I'm fine, sweetie. Just got up too fast." Finally able to see straight, she quickly went to her closet and filed through everything she could wear. The problem was that she didn't exactly have anything that would fit her now. She hadn't had the chance to get any new clothes, not that she'd want to if she could anyhow.

Regina was now in her twelfth week; there was no way of hiding it either. She would go to Granny's and just feel the stares from people who did not approve, she could feel the eyes as she'd walk Henry to school every once-in-a-while, and she sometimes heard the whispers from parents around her as she'd wait to pick up her son in the afternoons. She knew that people knowing about it wouldn't go well, but she only hoped that it wouldn't be like that forever.

After searching for sometime, Regina just picked a black dress and shoes and prayed that they would fit comfortably. _Why do I always have so many form-fitting clothes?_ She wondered to herself as she took the dress off of the hanger. She slipped it on quickly in the bathroom and came back out in an instant. "How do I look?" She asked Henry.

"Good."

"You think I need a jacket?" She glanced at her side view in the mirror.

"Mom! Come on!" Henry said frantically standing by the doorway with his backpack in hand.

"Okay. I'm coming." She followed her son out of the room to drive him to school.

0-0-0

Henry pushed open the car door just as the bell began to ring. "Bye, Mom."

"Oh, Henry! Wait!" Before he shut the door he looked back at her with an impatient expression. "Here's some money for your lunch."

"Thanks." He took it, slid it in his pocket and smiled.

"I love you." She made a point of saying it to him every chance that she got to see him. As the month went on, Emma was becoming a little more trusting with Regina. She allowed her to see Henry from Sunday to Tuesday, which was even more than she could ever ask for. She was grateful that she had that chance to be with her son even for that long. If all went well enough, they were thinking of sharing custody every other week.

Regina smiled at her son as he replied with slight embarrassment, "I love you too." He quickly shut the car door and ran inside, passing by Mary Margaret Blanchard who was, for some reason, heading towards Regina's car.

Rolling down her window for the schoolteacher, Regina stared curiously. "Good morning, Regina." She said cheerfully through the opened window.

"Morning." She replied hesitantly. "Is there something I can do for you?" Regina was doing her best to behave with this woman. She was family nevertheless, and she was trying to be better for Henry.

The young woman smiled, "Would you like to come inside and talk for a bit?" She asked kindly. "My class has gym first period, so I am free."

Regina seemed a bit confused by Mary Margaret's sudden kindness towards her. She hadn't exactly talked to her since Emma and Henry found out the month before. They hadn't really run into each other at any point. Regina shrugged her shoulders and mustered a smile, "Sure, I suppose."

0-0-0

Regina watched the young woman as she organized a stack of books on the shelves by her desk. She stood by and listened to the teacher hum a tune. As the humming ceased, Mary Margaret began to make conversation with the Mayor. "I never really got the chance to congratulate you."

"On what?" Regina asked in a daze. Her mind had been somewhere else at the moment while she fiddled with a small paperweight on the teacher's desk. She stared at Mary Margaret for a moment and then laughed at herself as she glanced down at the little bump in her belly. "Oh, right." She placed a hand to it. Her smile faded as she continued, "I never thought congratulations were appropriate for this situation."

The woman's stepdaughter tilted her head and watched as the woman nervously moved her hand over her abdomen. "Regina, having a baby always calls for celebration. No matter how it happened, it is never a bad thing." She shook her head and smiled reassuringly as the woman looked to her.

Regina, keeping her hand there, replied, "It depends on whom you're asking."

Mary Margaret stepped closer, "If you thought that it was a bad thing, you wouldn't have kept it. I can tell that you are nervous, but I can also tell that you do love that baby with all of your heart… just as you love Henry. It'll all turn out well in the end. I promise you." She took a hold of the woman's hands. "So I am going to say it again. Congratulations, Regina."

Unexpectedly, Mary Margaret wrapped her arms around Regina in a friendly hug. However, Regina wasn't entirely sure how to react. "What are you doing?" She asked awkwardly.

"I'm hugging you."

Regina remained stiff and nervous. "I feel uncomfortable."

"Then just relax." The young woman laughed as she finally let go. She returned to her work as Regina sat down at a desk, still a little confused by the hug she just received from the woman who used to be her mortal enemy. "Can I ask you something, Regina?"

"Within reason."

"Why didn't you ever have a child with my father? I mean I know you didn't love him, but you were still his wife. I just assumed… you couldn't have children at all."

Regina gave a regretful smile. She remembered the deals she had made to make it possible for her to not bear a child with the king. "I used magic to prevent myself from becoming pregnant when I was married to your father."

"May I ask why?" She looked up at her, curious for the answer.

"As you said. I didn't love him. If I had a child with him, I would have grown to resent it just as I did with your father and with… you. I couldn't bear to become my mother and raise my child the way I had been raised." Regina stopped herself before her emotions took the better of her.

"Regina, I'm sorry I asked."

"No. It's alright." Regina shook her head and put on a grin. "That was my choice. Just like keeping this baby was my choice even if I'll be doing it alone."

"You don't have to be alone in this, you know. You have people who are willing to help you. Just because Hook doesn't want to be a part of this, doesn't mean you have to shut the rest of us out, Regina."

Regina stood from the desk as she was reminded of the man who left her heart broken exactly one month ago. "It's not like I haven't been alone before. I was perfectly capable of raising Henry alone and I can do the same with this baby. Good day, Miss Blanchard."

"Regina, I know you are capable of doing it by yourself, but just know that you don't have to." Regina looked back at the young woman standing there in her classroom. "If you need me, you know where to find me."

"Thank you." She smiled before walking out the door.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please leave reviews with an questions, criticisms, comments and opinions. I will answer them in my author's note of the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. 16 Weeks and Learning to Trust

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the follows and the reviews! I love reading your opinions and comments. Please keep them coming cause it keeps me writing!**

* * *

Hearing a knock at the door, Mary Margaret quickly stopped what she was doing. She opened the door to the apartment and smiled. "Regina."

"Hi." The woman replied awkwardly.

"I'm almost ready. Just give me a few more minutes and we can go. Henry's in the living room, if you'd like to see him." Mary Margaret stepped aside to let the Mayor in.

Regina nodded shyly. This was still new to her, a bit strange to be confiding in the one person she had hated for so long. This whole situation made her feel nervous still; trust had always been a big issue with her, but perhaps with her changing personality and the new things coming into her life she could learn to trust these people. At least, for the passed month, she had been trying.

She stepped into the living room and spotted her son sitting on the floor, wedged between the couch and the coffee table reading his fairytale book. Though the curse had been broken for a while now, he still enjoyed reading the stories and knowing that it was all real. Regina sat down and stared at the page as she placed a hand to her son's head.

"Hey, Mom." He said glancing up.

She smiled at him as he returned to his reading, but it soon faded as she spotted herself on the page. He was reading about the things she had done, the deals she had made, and the people she had hurt. She felt her stomach drop as she read what was written about her, as she read what her son had read many times before. How could she change if he thought that of her? He would never accept her with the past looming over her like a dark cloud.

Fluttering her eyes, forcing herself to look away from the text, she looked up at the couple conversing in their bedroom. It seemed more like a heated argument, but the door soon closed blocking her from seeing. She just gazed back down at her son and mustered a smile.

0-0-0

Mary Margaret hastily grabbed a sweater and her purse from the bed. Before she could leave her room, she was stopped by her curious husband. "Who was at the door?" He asked her as he put on a white t-shirt and gave her a morning kiss.

"Regina. We are going to lunch and then I'm going the help her find some maternity clothes cause her normal ones are starting to get a little tight for her." She smiled up at him.

David's embrace loosened as he stared at her with disapproval. "Why?"

Mary Margaret looked at him just as confused, "Because she needs clothes…"

"No. I mean, why are you being so nice to her, Mary Margaret? After everything, you really think we can trust her?"

"What do you mean? David she's not going to do anything. She's pregnant and she trying to be good for Henry." She replied sincerely.

"She's tried to be good before and look how wonderfully that turned out."

"David, stop." She placed a hand to his chest, feeling his nervous and frantic heart beating. "I want to help her with this. She's alone, she's pregnant, and she's scared. She needs someone."

"Then go find Hook and smack some sense into the deadbeat. You're not obligated to help her."

"David, I told you I want to help her. She needs a friend or someone. Hook is gone, and I highly doubt he is going to take any responsibility for this. He never does. And no one should go through this alone. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you there with me when I was pregnant with Emma. You were there every step of the way, reminding me that I shouldn't be so nervous about bringing a baby into the world. Regina needs that too; she needs to know that, no matter what happened in the past, that this change is a good thing."

"That is still not your job, Mary Margaret. It's the father's." David was persistent in his thoughts that Regina couldn't be trusted.

She signed, becoming frustrated with her husbands stubbornness. "As far as we know, there is no father. Hook walked out on her when she told him. It's been two months since and there's been no word from him. He wants nothing to do with her or that baby. She is hurt and… I feel kind of sorry for her."

The sound of the door lightly tapping the wall made the young woman jump and turn around. There she stood in a red knee-length dress with a small belt around her upper torso above her little bump and black-heeled shoes. Her dark brown eyes looked so broken in that moment. That's all it was; she felt sorry for her. She kept back her painful tears. Of all people she refused to show _them_ her true emotions. She choked out a few words, "I…" she stammered a bit, "I think… I should go." Regina quickly backed away, grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.

"Regina, wait!" Mary Margaret's voice shouted apologetically as she chased her out the door. She followed her out to the sidewalk and ran after her. "Regina, please stop."

The Regina hid her sadness with pure anger as she stopped in her tracks and turned around. "I don't need your help and I certainly don't need your pity, Miss Blanchard."

She finally caught up to her out of breath. "Regina, I didn't mean-"

"To what? Admit that all of this, this _kindness_, is all because you feel sorry for me? You thought that maybe you could redeem yourself for destroying my life by helping me now? Pretending to care about me and wanting to help me?" Her furious voice rose higher and higher with each word she spoke.

Mary Margaret shook her head, "No, not at all. I _do_ want to help you and be your friend."

"Well, maybe I don't want your help or your friendship." Regina whipped her head back around and began to walk away. "I am perfectly capable of doing this alone. I don't need sympathy from anyone, especially you."

"Regina, just stop!" Mary Margaret grabbed her arm and ran in front of her. "Why are you acting like this? Why can't you just trust me? Let me in and let me help you!"

Regina couldn't control her emotions any longer; she couldn't hold in that anger and stress that had been building up. "Because the last time I trusted you, it destroyed me! It ruined my life and took away the only thing that mattered to me!" She yelled at her with so much rage that her voice cracked every few words. "I have spent my entire life trying to find something to replace that hole in my heart that _you_ created! What makes you think that I could trust you after what you've done? Letting you in is the last thing I would ever do at this point!" She screamed, her voice so hoarse and raspy. "Now, if you don't mind, leave me-" Regina stopped yelling when she felt a sudden pain in her abdomen. She gasped, shut her eyes and placed a hand to her stomach. A second sharp pain ensued causing her to react by grabbing Mary Margaret's arm and holding her grip tightly.

"Regina? What is it?" Mary Margaret watched the woman cringe with a hand upon the little bump in her abdomen. Regina shook her head, unsure of what was happening and unable to speak. She opened her eyes and looked at the woman before her with terrified eyes. "Something is wrong. We need to get you the hospital now." She said, putting Regina's arm around her and leading her to her car quickly.

0-0-0

His hand firmly gripped upon the wheel, Hook stared out on the horizon at the little town in Maine called Storybrooke. He hated how he could never truly leave that place. Day in and day out, he would sail the waters close by the town, yet he never had the courage to truly leave. It wasn't as if he couldn't; he was never victim to the curse and could leave if he wished. Something though held him there.

He couldn't get his mind off of her. That look upon her face was engrained in his mind. Why had he said that to her? Why did he hurt her like that? She had done nothing to deserve that cruelness. In fact, he felt that he should be the one to receive cruel punishment. It was as much his mistake as it was hers, but she chose to take responsibility for it unlike him. He just ran, as he always did, because he was afraid.

He sighed to himself and glanced down at the wooden railing of the helm where there remained the scratched markings from his past. The voice of the young boy played in his head:

_"I get you're angry, but it doesn't have to end like this. This ship can be your home. Your family. Just say the word. It's not too late to start over. I can change Bae. For you." Hook said with sincerity in his eyes._

_"You say that, but I know you'll never change. Because all you ever care about is yourself." The boy replied feeling betrayed. He walked passed him, bumping his shoulder and allowing the pirate to feel nothing but regret._

_Hook's emotions remained hidden behind his anger. "Thank you," He turned to face the boy, "for reminding me what I'm all about." The look in his eye grew darker. "Killing your father." He watched as they climbed the ship to take him away. He watched as he betrayed that boy that had once grown to trust him. He watched as they took him away, the pirate's stomach churning as he listened to the boy scream with furiousness._

_"You hated my father so much. You didn't even realize you were just like him!"_

_He stared over the side of the ship. Bae stared at him with so much anger and pain. He was right. Hook believed that as he stepped away. He was a coward. _

He brushed his hand over the markings and wondered to himself. He saw her face in his head again; she gave a hopeful smile when he agreed to dinner with her and her son. But that smile faded quickly in the vision of her broken expression before he left. He wanted to go back, maybe take a chance on this. But no child deserved a father like him, a man whose only interest was in himself. If he couldn't be trusted to change then, what made him think that he could change now?

0-0-0

Regina grabbed Mary Margaret's arm and looked at her with so much fear in her eyes. The oxygen mask over her nose and mouth prevented her from speaking, but the gesture, the look in her eyes was enough. Mary Margaret stayed close beside her as they rolled the gurney down the hospital halls. Whale was shouting to the other doctors and nurses about what was happening and what to do.

"Everything is going to be fine." Mary Margaret held the woman's hand tightly as they stopped. She looked up at Whale confused.

"I can't let you go in with her." He shook his head.

"No. I have to stay with her. She's scared. Please." She kept her grip on Regina's hand.

"We don't have time to argue about this." Whale said authoritatively. "We are losing the baby and we could lose both, so let me do my job and save them. Wait in the waiting room and I promise I will keep you updated."

"I promise I'll be right here when you get out. You're going to be okay." Mary Margaret smiled as she was forced to let go of her hand. She watched the fear in Regina's eyes as they took her away through the emergency room doors.

0-0-0

Mary Margaret looked up to see Neal burst through the entrance door in a bit of a panic. He stood amongst his family: Emma sat in a waiting chair with Henry beside her resting his head on her shoulder, David sat beside her and Mary Margret beside him clutching his hand nervously. "Hey. I'm sorry I got Emma's message and got here as fast as I could." Henry stood up and hugged his father; he seemed scared for his mom. "How's she doing?" He asked the adults.

"We don't know. Whale hasn't come out to tell us anything." David looked up at him and the young boy with his arms nervously wrapped around his father's torso.

"Which I don't understand because it's been hours." Mary Margaret frantically shook her head and bit her fingernails. "I mean he told me he would come and tell me. He'd keep me informed and we've been here for hours and he hasn't kept me informed." She was far beyond worried for Regina and her baby. "Where the hell is he?" She raised her voice before burying her face in her hands.

"Sweetie, calm down." David began to rub her back to calm her. "Regina is a strong woman. She'll be fine."

"This wouldn't be happening if I hadn't said those things. I got her upset and it caused a problem with the baby. I won't be able to live with myself if I'm the reason she loses another thing she loves." She looked into David's eye with guilt.

"Mary Margaret, this is not your fault. Things like this happen all of the time. You can't control it." He caressed her cheek, wiping away the small tear that fell from her hazel-green eyes.

The couple turned their heads at the sound of the emergency room doors opening. Mary Margaret stood instantly at the sight of Doctor Whale emerging from the doors. "Well?" She asked him nervously.

Whale's serious face turns into a light smile as he delivers his news. "Regina almost suffered an early second term miscarriage. It's a little more rare than a first term miscarriage, but still possible. However," He looked directly at Mary Margaret, "you got her here just in time. I was able to stop the uterine bleeding and stabilize both mother and baby."

"So," Henry's voice chimed in, "my mom is okay?"

"Yes, she and the baby are fine." Whale nodded to the boy.

"Then can we see her?" Emma asked, standing and walking towards Neal and Henry.

"She is still very tired, so perhaps only a few of you for now." Whale smiled.

David nodded to Emma and Neal. "Go take Henry to see her. We will stay here and wait." The couple watched as Whale spoke to nurse for a moment. Emma, Neal and Henry were then escorted away with the nurse while Whale remained with Mary Margaret and David.

"Perhaps it's best I speak to you without the boy present anyway." Whale looked to the couple. "I don't know how, but Regina was extremely lucky with this. We don't often manage to save the fetus with this type of trauma when it's this early in the pregnancy. And I can tell you that Regina is definitely not out of the woods yet. I want to keep her here for another day or so, monitor her and the baby and just double-check everything. And then, I need Regina to remain on bed rest for to remainder of her second trimester."

"You know who we are talking about, right?" David raised his brow in disbelief at Whale's statement.

"Yes, I know it's going to be tedious for her, but I don't want to take chances like this, especially considering the baby isn't full developed. So until then, she needs to remain on bed rest and her stress level must be kept as low as possible."

"But how is that going to work? She lives alone in that huge house. Henry is only there every other week and we can't exactly entrust that kind of care to an eleven-year-old anyway. But it's going to be a bit difficult for us to do that." Mary Margaret looked at Whale with concern.

"Then she'll just have to stay with us in the apartment." David hugged his arm around his wife's shoulder and smiled.

"What? But, this morning you said-"

"I was wrong. You want to help Regina and I need to respect that. Yes, I'm not extremely trusting of her, but I'm sure that can change if I give her chance."

Mary Margaret wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered happily. "Now," she said as she let go of her embrace, "let's go see her."

0-0-0

The couple walked into the hospital room to see Regina sitting up in her white hospital gown with a pillow by her back. Henry sat with her in the bed, his head leaning on her shoulder, her arm around his and her other hand on her stomach as they talked to each other. Mary Margaret watched the pale woman smile as her son talked to her; it had been a long time since she had seen her like that.

Mary Margaret took a step inside the room. She was nervous that she might upset Regina again, but she truly wanted to believe that they could overcome all of that. "How are you feeling?" She asked shyly.

Regina looked up at the woman. Mary Margaret was afraid that her expression might be angry, but it wasn't. Regina gave her a calm smile and replied, "Weak and a little tired." The look on her face and the understanding in her voice beckoned for Mary Margaret to go in. She walked beside the bed and looked down at the woman sitting there. Regina continued, "But we're okay. That's really all that matters." She said hugging Henry closer to her.

"I agree." Mary Margaret nodded.

David leaned against the door and stared at the women conversing. He could tell by the tone in his wife's voice that she wished to talk more but privately. "Hey, kid. Why don't you come with me and we can get everyone something to eat in the cafeteria." He beckoned Henry out of the room. Emma and Neal followed, getting the hint.

The two women looked nervously as the rest of the group left. Mary Margaret turned back to Regina, her expression more serious. "Regina," she began, "I'm-"

"Mary Margaret, there's really no need."

She quickly took a hold of Regina's hand, making her jump slightly. She interrupted, "Yes! There is. I need to apologize to you. And, before you go interrupting me again, I need to explain why. Regina, I know that you have problems with trusting me and, to be honest, I have problems trusting you as well. And… I do feel sorry for you, but… that's not why I want to help you. I _want_ to be a part of this, a part of your family. Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of the day the _real_ Regina would come back to me and be my friend again. And I know that our pasts are what caused us these problems, but we can't dwell on the past forever." She smiled at her, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "I have to be honest. When I saw them taking you away like that, I was terrified that I'd lose you just like I had before. And I just-"

"Mary Margaret." Regina stopped her. "It's alright. I know that there are going to be times when I don't want to trust you, but what happened today, almost loosing this baby, made me realize something. It's not about me. It's not about you either. It's about this." She placed her left hand to her baby bump and smiled. "It's bigger than just one person. I can't just keep thinking about myself and my needs; I need to think about… my family." Regina sounded so sincere, so _changed_.

"Exactly. So, will you trust me to help you?"

Regina nodded and laughed, "I don't really have much of a choice after this little conversation."

Mary Margaret laughed with her, "I guess not." She felt Regina squeeze her hand a little tighter as the rest of the group returned into the room with snacks from the hospital cafeteria.

"Hey, Mom." Henry waltzed in on the smiling women carrying a load of snacks in his arms. "I brought you some snacks!" He set them on the bed before climbing up beside his mother. "I got cookies, a candy bar, pudding…"

"Did you get anything remotely healthy?" Regina gave him a stern look.

"Uhhh. Gramps got a banana. Does that count?" Henry smiled innocently, hoping he'd get away with it.

"Fine," Regina gave in, "I'll let the sugar thing slide this one time." She said as she caressed her son's head.

"Here, I got you a pudding." He handed her the little cup and a plastic spoon, making her smile as she took it. "Trust me, it's really good!" Henry said excitedly.

Regina laughed and looked over at Mary Margaret with a genuine smile as she replied to her son. "I trust you."

* * *

**So please tell me what you think of this, maybe what you think might happen in the future. I really love to see your comments! **

**Plus this chapter took me forever. Like the kind of forever with a week of writer's block, an hour just to outline and several hours to write out. Haha. Hope it was worth it! And hope you enjoyed!**


	6. 20 Weeks and Change

**Author's Note: It's been a while. Sorry I've been busy getting ready for college. Have fun with chapter 6 haha.**

**I also wanted to thank:**

_**Camille22**_

_**Zerousy**_

_**SkullGauddess **_

**for your awesome reviews. I love to read your comments and opinions on the story! Keep them coming! 3**

* * *

"Regina, what are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked as she stepped into the bedroom to return the pregnant woman's clean clothing to the dresser. She looked at Regina who sat cross-legged on the bed with her black-rimmed glasses and a pair of dark gray silk pajamas on, her hair falling in her face, and mounds of paperwork stacked over the sheets and bedside table.

"Nothing." She said peeking up at her slightly, looking innocent.

"Looks like work to me." Mary Margaret set the cloths down and stared at the woman sternly. "You know Dr. Whale said nothing stressful."

Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Paperwork is not stressful."

"Well, I'm not taking the chance." Mary Margaret began taking stacks of papers and throwing them in the empty hamper to get them away from Regina. "You're supposed to be on bed rest."

"Technically, I am in bed. What are you doing?" She watched confused as the woman continued throwing paper in the laundry basket.

"I am trying to make sure you don't do any of this work. Why don't you watch some television or something?"

"By throwing it all in the hamper? That's conventional." Regina smirked with sarcasm. "And I think I've watched more television in this one month than in the twenty-eight years that we were cursed." Regina laid back and rested her head on the pillow with a stubborn glare as the younger woman continued to remove the papers. "All I do is lie here. The least I _could_ do is my job."

"Not if it is going to cause you and the baby stress, Regina. I'm sure the town can go on fine without you for a few months."

"I highly doubt it." Regina rolled her eyes.

"David and Emma have everything under control. Don't worry. It's not good for the baby."

"Yeah, yeah." Regina replied with annoyance as she placed her hands over the bump in her belly. She began to speak to it, "You're a little troublemaker, you know that?"

Mary Margaret's brow rose. "Takes after its mother." She smirked as Regina threw a wicked glare her way.

"So I really can't do any work? Not even a little?"

"Nope." Mary Margaret's voice jumped an octave as she said it.

"You know, you're so worried about how this might cause me stress now, but the work is just going to pile up. And then when the baby comes, I'll have piles of work and a newborn to cause double stress. Do you really want that?" Regina raised her brow and pursed her lips as Mary Margaret contemplated.

"Then I'll have Emma deal with the work."

Regina sighed as Mary Margaret saw right through her. "But then what am I supposed to do." She sounded as if she was practically whining.

"Rest."

"You say it like it's so easy." She replied deeply, rubbing her abdomen.

"It kind of is." Mary Margaret tilted her head to the side as she replied smartly.

"And that is was makes it so boring."

Mary Margaret smiled and sat at Regina's bedside, "Would you like me to stay and talk to you?"

Regina quickly responded with a smirk, "You're causing me stress. Go away."

"You're just saying that."

"But do you really want to take the chance?" Regina replied mockingly.

"Fine. Look on the bright side. You have an appointment tomorrow with Whale, so you get to finally get out for a little while." Mary Margaret stood, took the hamper now filled with an unorganized pile of papers, and walked to the door. She turned back, "Are you hungry? Want me to make you something?"

"What kind of question is that?" Regina looked at her astonished. "I'm pregnant. Of course I'm hungry."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes and mumbled as she stepped out of the room. "What was I thinking?"

0-0-0

"I just don't get why she's so irritable all of the time." Mary Margaret said as she buttered the sides of the bread to make a grilled cheese for Regina.

Emma, sitting at the counter and eating a bowl of cereal laughed, "Maybe it's cause she's been locked in that bedroom for a month and you won't let her do _anything_."

"Why is everyone getting on my case about that?" Mary Margaret asked while waving the butter knife around carelessly. "Dr. Whale said bed rest and no stress! I'm only following doctor's orders."

"But don't you think your going a little overboard with it?"

"What do you mean? I don't think so." She replied curiously as she placed the sandwich on the pan.

"You have Regina's paper work in the laundry hamper… That seems a little overboard to me." Emma smirked. "I mean this _is_ Regina we are talking about. Paperwork probably calms her for all we know. I think you're causing her more stress by taking it away and forcing her to just lie there."

"Perhaps, but-"

"You don't want to risk it for hers or the baby's health. I know."

Staring down at the sandwich as she flipped the side to reveal a perfectly grilled browned bread, Mary Margaret pondered. "I guess I have been a little crazy."

"I know you're just trying to help, but maybe cut her a little slack. I'm pretty sure letting her walk somewhere around the house is not going to do anything." Emma raised her brow as she stood with the empty bowl and walked into the kitchen to put it in the sink. Wiping her hands with the little towel, Emma changed the subject. "Well, I have to get going. Henry is spending some time with Neal and Gold today. He should drop him off around five, so if I'm not back-"

"I know." Mary Margaret nodded.

"Yeah. Okay." She seemed a bit flustered as she grabbed her coat. "See you later."

"Bye." Mary Margaret said as the door shut. She slid the sandwich onto a plate and cut it in half before placing it on the table and walking over to Regina's room. "Regina?" She knocked on the door.

"What?" She heard in a droning voice as she entered the room.

"I made you a grilled cheese."

"Where is it?" Regina asked irritably

"I thought maybe you wanted to come eat it out here in the kitchen." Mary Margaret smiled as she saw Regina's expression change.

"You mean you're actually letting me leave this godforsaken room?" She asked as she sat up.

"No need to be so dramatic about it." Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "Come on. And just-"

"Be careful. Yeah, I got it." Regina replied as she swung her feet over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. "Well, look at that." She said with sarcasm. "I stood up and it didn't kill me. Who would have thought?"

Mary Margaret just sighed as she stepped out of the room and into the kitchen with Regina following right behind. "Sandwich is right there." Mary Margaret pointed it out as she headed to the kitchen to clean up. Regina sat down at the counter where Emma had previously sat. She had a smile on her face like a little child as she pulled the plate towards her and looked around at the room that was something other than the bedroom she had been trapped in for a month. "Listen," Mary Margaret leaned forward on the counter to speak to Regina. "I'm sorry I've been so strict with keeping you on bed rest. I'm just a little anxious is all."

"You think?" Regina replied sarcastically. "You need to lighten up."

"I'm trying."

Regina stared at her sincerely. "Look, I know you're nervous and you promised to help me and all, but I am a big girl. I can take care of myself and this baby just fine." Regina stared over at the piles of paper in the hamper. "And I'm more than capable of doing work without stress." She raised her brow.

"Fine. I'll trust you."

Regina smirked before changing the subject. "What time is my appointment tomorrow?"

"11:00am. I'm taking you."

"Alright." Regina said as she stood and took the plate. She watched as Mary Margaret nervously held out her hand. "I can do it." She responded.

"Sorry… force of habit."

0-0-0

Staring at a diagram on the wall of the hospital room, Regina squinted her eyes and made a foul face. "I really wish they didn't have these things. I'd at least like to keep a little mystery between me and what is going to happen in the next few months."

"Regina, childbirth is actually a very beautiful thing."

"Not from what this thing is telling me." She replied deeply.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry so much about it now anyway."

"Easy for you to say." Regina said lying back on the bed as Whale walked in.

"Ladies." He nodded his head and greeted them as he shut the door behind him. "How are we doing today?"

"Tired." Mary Margaret replied.

Regina glanced up at her. "Pretty sure the question was for _me_."

"Oh, sorry."

"Mhmm." Regina replied with a roll of her eyes. "Fine. Just a bit restless lately. Please tell me that I can get off of this bed rest thing? I think it just might drive me insane."

Whale laughed as he set up the ultrasound monitor. "Well then, let's take a look and see how this baby is doing. Then I can tell you whether or not that is okay."

Regina lifted her maternity shirt to reveal her five-month bump. She watched as Whale squeezed the cold, clear liquid on her lower abdomen. The feeling made her jump slightly. Just as he put a little pressure to it, she could hear her baby's loud heartbeat, provoking her to look over at the image on the screen. She smiled as she noticed the baby's head and tiny hands as Whale pointed them out. He showed her the beating heart and told her that it was going strong; the baby was growing very healthily though he recommended bed rest for the rest of the month just to be safe.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Whale asked her, though Regina's eyes didn't move away from the screen. He watched her nod her head in amazement as she continued to look upon her baby. Whale observed the monitor carefully and smiled. "It's a boy."

The corners of her lips rose to her cheekbones as she kept staring at her baby, at her son. She couldn't help but let out a joyful sigh and a few tears as she listened to Whale announce that she was having a boy. "A little boy." She whispered breathlessly. She didn't even care about the fact that she had to remain on bed rest for another month; all she cared about was her son now.

"I'll get you a few copies of the picture." Whale said as he handed Regina towel and stepped out of the room.

"Congratulations, Regina." Mary Margaret smiled as she placed a hand to her shoulder. Regina smiled at her as she pulled her red maternity shirt back down and sat up. She watched as Regina bowed her head as she rubbed her hand over her abdomen. "What's wrong? You should be happy about this."

"He's not going to have a father. He's not going to have any of those things that a son _has _with his father."

"Regina, he has you. And he has his family. Me, David, Emma, Henry… and, who knows, maybe-"

"He'll come back?" Regina shook her head and laughed softly. "I highly doubt it." She kept both hands on her stomach. "Taking responsibility is not that pirate's forte. I'm pretty sure he's made up his mind after three months."

"Regina, you don't know that."

"No, but I'm not going to get my hopes up for a disappointment. Not everyone _can_ change. I, of all people, should know that."

0-0-0

"Hook!" Emma called out as she boarded the Captain's ship. She watched as he turned around from where he stood and looked at her curiously.

"Swan. What may I ask are you doing here?"

Emma stepped forward and shrugged her shoulders. "I could ask you the same thing. Thought you would have left Storybrooke by now."

Hook nodded, "I have been contemplating such a journey. For a while now, in fact."

"Well, nothing's holding you back here. Why don't you just go?" Emma asked him, trying to see if she could get to him.

"You know my reasons."

Emma shook her head and continued to play along. "But I thought you left her. You didn't want that life. You _wanted_ to leave and be a pirate. So why are you still here?"

"Keen on pushing me away, Swan?" Hook looked at her with a smirk.

"No. I want to make sure that you make the right choice and do what's best for your child."

"That is not your place."

"Actually it is, Hook. You have stayed in this town for three months after leaving Regina alone to have and raise _your _baby. I want to know why for Regina's sake and for the baby's sake."

"You know nothing." Hook said as he turned away from her, walked to the rail of the ship and leaned on it with his elbows.

"I know a little." Emma joined him. "Here." She stood straight and searched the pockets of her jacket until she pulled out a single photo and handed it to Hook.

He was hesitant, staring at her with confusion as he eventually took it. He looked at it and asked her, "What's this?"

"It's a copy of the baby's ultrasound from a few days ago. I took one from Regina and thought you might want it."

Hook stared at the picture intently as he brushed his thumb over the image of the baby's little cheeks. "This is my baby?"

Emma looked at the pirate, knowing that she was getting to him. "It's your _son_." She watched the tiniest smile appear upon his face as he just gazed at the photo. "Look," Emma continued, "I know that you're afraid about this whole situation, and you have every right to be. But I can tell by the way you are looking at that picture and by the fact that you haven't left town yet, that you do want to stay for your son. But, listen; you don't have all of the time in the world. You have issues? Sort them out and make a decision."

"You make that sound so easy." Hook laughed.

"It's not, believe me, I know. You have no idea what it was like to make that decision to give up my son. But had to. I had to think about what would be best for him. You have to do the same thing. And Hook," Emma placed a hand to his arm, provoking him to look over at her. "don't do what is best for _you_. This about your _child_, not you. I gave up Henry because it was his best chance. So if you think that you not being in that baby's life is the right thing for him, then go ahead and leave town. Or you can be his father." Emma then turned and began to walk away.

"Swan?" Hook turned to her. He watched her turn around curiously. "Do you still believe you made the right choice? Giving him up?"

"If I had to do it again, I would do that same thing. So, yes I made the right choice for him. But that doesn't mean I didn't regret it."

"Why?"

"Not being his mother. Not seeing him grow up or teach him how to walk. Yeah, I regret it, but I wouldn't change my decision to give him up because that would have been selfish. I would have made the decision because_ I_ wanted him, not because it was best for him."

"So, do you think I am being selfish by leaving them?"

"It's not my place to judge you, Hook. I don't know you." Emma turned to walk away again.

"Swan, wait!" Hook called out again. "How…" he hesitated, "How is she? Regina?"

"She's fine and so is the baby. We are taking good care of them, I promise."

Hook nodded his head and looked down at the small picture still clutched in his hand. "Thank you." Emma just nodded and left the pirate alone on his ship. Hook continued to stare down at the image of the little boy, his little boy. Perhaps he was being selfish, but he needed to think. His life would change. Could he change? For his son?

* * *

**Next chapter we get to explore a little about Hook's past and why this is such a difficult choice for him to make. Please review, give opinions and comments! :)**


	7. 28 Weeks and A Decision

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you are enjoying this fic cause I love writing it! Here is a nice and long chapter for all of you. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_He could feel himself falling, falling until he finally hit. His eyes remained shut, as he lied there on the cold, hard ground. Where was he? He wondered to himself, though his eyes still remained shut. In a dream perhaps? But it felt somewhat real._

_He heard sounds around him, a light voice of a child laughing in the distance. His eyes shot open from the noises echoing and almost ringing in his ears. But there was still nothing but darkness. He looked around at the emptiness, the fogginess of where he laid. This was most certainly a dream; he could see that now._

_As the man got to his feet he looked around trying to find the source of the sounds. "Hello?" He called out, his voice echoing into nothingness. Turning around at the sound of the child, he finally saw them, a grown man and a young boy no older than eight-years-old. He watched the man gesture to the boy with a hand upon his shoulder. The little boy just stared up at him._

_Hook was too far to see their faces. He took slow steps closer, cautiously. Perhaps he knew them. There had to be a reason why they were there. "Hello?" He called out again, but he got no recognition from the child nor the man. _

_He watched as the grown up walked away from the boy and soon disappeared into oblivion. But Hook continued to step closer; he was curious to know. He stared down at the boy, "Who are you?" He asked him. But the boy remained frozen, staring at the darkness in which that man had left with a naïve smile. _

_Hook waved his hand in the boy's face and received no response; he was invisible to the child. The pirate bent over and met the boy face to face. Their sea blue eyes connected instantly. The dark hair, the blue eyes, that hopeful look upon his face, Hook's expression changed to shock. Could this be… a vision of his son?_

_As he stood straight he noticed the boy finally move. "Father!" He said in a light accent, causing Hook to turn around and move out of the way just by instinct as the boy ran to the man emerging from the darkness. He watched as the boy jumped into the man's arms, a man whom Hook knew all too well. This was in fact not a dream._

_"You're not my son…" Hook said deeply. "You're… me." It was a memory._

0-0-0

Regina's eye suddenly shot open from sleep when she felt a strange sensation for food. She cocked her head to her right to look at the clock; it was 1 AM. Rubbing her hands over her enlarged stomach she sighed with a smile.

"You really have no problem waking me up in the middle of night for anything, do you?" She spoke to her unborn baby who proceeded to give her a little kick in the side, which made her slightly uncomfortable but also a little excited. "Alright. I get the message." She whispered softly as she slowly sat up, swung her legs over and proceeded to get up carefully.

Regina never entirely understood why, but she was talking more and more to her unborn baby at any chance that she had. Sometimes she would have entire conversations with him while just sitting on her bed in the guest room. She'd tell him about herself, she'd tell him stories, about his family and what life would be like for him. At first she thought that it was because she just wanted him to hear her voice, but as time went on, she felt that there might be other reasons.

She knew that, even though she had been staying with the Charming's for over three months, she still didn't really have anyone to talk to. She still felt nervous around them, as if she couldn't open up or talk to them. Though it was clear that they wouldn't judge her -Snow always tried to make that apparent to her. Regina still had the self-conscious feeling within her; she was still afraid. But with this baby, she could open up, so she did. He was someone to talk to, someone who never knew her past and who wouldn't hold it against her. He would grow up knowing the real Regina, which is what she hoped he would realize when she spoke to him.

Opening the freezer, Regina looked around carefully, the cold mist blowing onto her face made her shiver. She couldn't find what she wanted and she could feel the craving for it getting worse. She looked around, granted what made her think she'd find it just sitting around? Glancing over at the Charming's bedroom, she felt she had no choice.

Regina stepped into the room where Mary Margaret and David were asleep and then stood at Mary Margaret's side. "Mary Margaret." Regina whispered to the young woman sleeping on her stomach. She got a little louder when the woman didn't stir, "Mary Margaret."

Suddenly her head popped up from the pillow as she gasped, though her eyes remained closed. She let her head fall back in to the pillow as she mumbled and whined a bit. "What?"

"I'm hungry." Regina said simply, staring down at the half-awake woman.

"Then go eat something." She mumbled into her pillow.

"You're out of what I want."

"What is it you want?"

"Ice cream…" Regina hummed, rubbing her swollen stomach with a slight grin.

"Well like you said, we are out. Have something else, Regina." Snow replied with an aggravated tone.

"No."

Snow glanced over at the clock beside her bed and sighed with a yawn, "It's 1AM…. Everything in town is probably closed by now and I _really_ don't want to go out to get you ice cream."

"Then just take me to my house. I'm pretty sure I have some there. I would drive myself, but I can't with this thing." She looked down at her stomach and sighed at the fact that she could no longer see her feet as she stood there.

"Regina…"

"You know she's not going to let you go back to sleep until she gets what she wants." David mumbled into his pillow. "You were the same way." He turned his head to his wife. "You want me to drive her over?"

"No, I'll do it." Snow sighed as she sat up in bed and got up. She looked up at Regina with exhausted eyes. "You better be grateful for this." As she stood, she just saw a triumphant smile appear on Regina's lips as she followed her out of the room.

0-0-0

_Hook watched the scene closely; he couldn't remember this time in his life. He didn't remember when he was happy as a child, or the times he was with his father because all of the painful moments of his past seemed to cloud them._

_He noticed how his younger self smiled when he was with his father; the joy on his face was so radiant. But as much as Hook enjoyed seeing the boy light up, he knew what was about to come. He remembered that day… when he and his father had begun their journey at sea and they had docked for the first time after only a few days. It was the only thing from his childhood that he could recall, though he never wanted to._

_The older pirate watched as time sped forward, the dark scene switched instantly to the next morning, the one morning Hook dreaded to see repeated. The young boy awoke in a haze, still innocent and still happy, unaware of anything in that moment. He rubbed his eyes and looked around but there were no signs of his father. Hook remembered that feeling; he was confused and lonely. _

_The boy quickly jumped out of the bed and ran out the door, still with a smile hoping he'd simply find his father downstairs in the tavern preparing for their leave. But there was no sign of him there either. Worried and quickly becoming afraid, the boy began to ask others about where his father had gone. It wasn't like him to just leave, his father always came back just as he always promised._

_Quickly running out the door at the mention that someone saw him at the docks, young Killian ran as fast as he could. He was still excited, sure that his father would just be there loading things onto their boat. But, as the boy ran to where they had tied up the boat, he noticed that t was no longer there. "Father?" The young boy called out confused and out of breath from the running. He called out again, "Father!" But there was no answer and no sign of the man._

_Hook stared at the boy with tears welling in his eyes. He remembered this most painful moment from his childhood. Now seeing it again only made the pain greater._

_"Father!" The boy yelled out again, his voice almost to a scream. He looked around frightened by the fact that his father was nowhere in sight. It wasn't until the moment when the boy saw the boat on the horizon that Hook's tears began to fall. He watched as the boy ran to the edge of the docks screaming out to his father who could no longer hear him, or worse, was simply ignoring him. The boy just kept screaming and screeching so loudly it echoed over the waves. "Father! Come back!" He was in painful tears as he cried._

_The boy did give up even after the boat was no longer in sight. He continued, "Don't leave me here!" Hook watched with so much sadness in his eyes. He wanted to console the child, his young self, as he just stood there still hoping his father would return though the reality was that he would never see him again. He watched the boy scream and scream until his voice became hoarse, yet he just continued to scream. "Don't leave me!" _

Hook shot up in bed as he awoke. His breaths were short and frantic, sweat covered his body and he shook with so much emotion and fear from the memory that replayed in his head. With his chest heaving nervously, he stared over at the table beside his bed. Without any hesitation he took the small photo of the ultrasound, which he kept there on that table every night and in his pocket every day, and stared down at it. He caressed his thumb over the black and white picture of his son and sighed with a slight grin upon his face.

He knew what he wanted to do. This memory was just a reminder of that. It suddenly hit him as he jumped out of the bed quickly, put a pair of boots on his feet and ran out to the docks as quickly as he could without changing or even putting a shirt on. He needed to see her and tell her.

0-0-0

"I hope you're happy." Mary Margaret said leaning over the kitchen counter in Regina's home as the Mayor simply sat on the other side with a smile on her face and a carton of ice cream in front of her.

Regina grinned and tilted her head happily. "More than you know." She quickly dug her spoon into the carton and began to eat with out any thought as to put it in a bowl.

"I don't think I've ever seen you like this." Mary Margaret laughed as she took a spoon and joined in.

Regina looked up at her with a full mouth and a raise brow, "Like what? Stuffing my face and utterly fat?"

"No. Though it is a bit different to see like that too. But, what I _meant _was happy. I'm glad that I get to see you get your happy ending, Regina."

"I wouldn't necessarily call _this_ a happy ending."

"Maybe not now, but I just know that when you finally hold that baby boy in your arms, you'll see that it is." She took another spoonful and ate it with a wide grin. Mary Margaret paused in silent thought for a moment. "You know what?" She put her spoon down and took away the ice cream carton though Regina protested with a slight moan. "Considering we are here anyway, I want to show you something."

"And I want my ice cream back." Regina glared with her spoon in her hand.

"You will, once I show you this." Mary Margaret beckoned for the pregnant woman to get up and follow her up the stairs. Stepping in front of the guestroom door once they got there, she smiled. "Close your eyes."

"Why are we standing in front of my guestroom? What is this about?"

"Just close your eyes, Regina. It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises…" Regina closed her eyes anyway. She tried her best to hide her emotions of excitement and the little grin forming on her face as Mary Margaret took her hands and led her into the room slowly.

With giddy delight in her expression, Mary Margaret let go of Regina's hands. "Okay. Open them."

As she opened her eyes, Regina gasped suddenly unable to hold in her feelings at the sight before her. There she stood in the middle of what used to be her guest bedroom, what was now her baby's nursery all redone, repainted and fully furnished. She turned around to look at every detail of the room with a bright smile upon her face and her hand caressing her abdomen.

She gazed at the light yellow walls with blue horse trimmings at the top going all the way around the room. Beautiful pictures hung on the walls; one in particular of a horse in the stables in Storybrooke caught Regina's eye. She then looked around and noticed that all of the pictures were actual photos from the stables.

Trailing her fingers down the frame of the one hanging over the changing table, she smiled. "These are beautiful."

Mary Margaret smiled as she stepped beside Regina and admired the photo with her. "Henry took them all." She watched as Regina's eyes widens when she looked to her. "He wanted to do something special and meaningful for his baby brother."

Regina gave a quiet laughed as she stared back up at the enlarged photo, "I never knew he could even do this."

"He's a special boy."

"Indeed he is." The smile on Regina's face never faded even as she took her eyes off of the picture and continued to look around. She looked at a few other things like stuffed animals, toys, and clothes with a cheerful expression. It wasn't until she brought her sights to the little white crib beside the window that tears began to leak from her eyes. "What's this?" She walked up to it slowly with her mouth slightly agape in awe.

"It's a gift. From me and David." Mary Margaret smiled.

The tears falling down her cheeks just wouldn't cease as Regina brought her hand up to carefully touch the crystal blue unicorn mobile hanging over the crib. She watched it gently sway back and forth after tapping her finger on it, the light blue of the crystal gleaming in the moonlight.

"We had it for Emma's room a long time ago. Considering it was just sitting in Gold's shop all of these years, we just thought it would be a nice touch for the nursery."

"But, it's yours. I mean… after everything I've done… and you…. Why?" She couldn't turn, nor could she even look at Mary Margaret's smiling face. Her eyes continued to stare at the dangling mobile.

Mary Margaret could tell that Regina was afraid to turn around, to show her all the vulnerability that she felt. Placing her hands on her shoulders and grinning kindly, she replied, "Because you're family, Regina, and we love you no matter what has happened in the past. Because we can see that you've changed."

Regina couldn't help the continuous emotions she felt as she continued to cry. All of a suddenly from her rush of emotion and joy, Regina turned around and pulled Mary Margaret into the first genuine embrace that she had ever given her since the first time that they had met. "Thank you." She whispered in the midst of her sobs. She hugged the woman tighter and almost refused to let go. Finally, Regina's walls had fallen, and it was something that Mary Margaret welcomed wholeheartedly.

"You're welcome, Regina." She rubbed the woman's back sweetly to calm her. "Would you like me to give you a few minutes before we head back?" She asked as she stepped back from the embrace.

Regina nodded. "Please. I won't be long."

"Take all the time want." Mary Margaret said as she exited the room and shut the door behind her.

0-0-0

Making her way down the stairs, she suddenly heard a loud banging at the door. "Who the hell would think of coming here at 2AM?" She mumbled to her self. Opening the door, Mary Margaret's eyes widened. "Hook?"

She watched as he pushed by her and stepped inside. "Where's Regina?"

"Wha… What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

He ignored and repeated, "Where is Regina?" Mary Margaret didn't respond; she just stared in shock as he sighed and ran up the stairs to find her himself. "Regina?" He called out, peering into every room until finally bursting into the nursery with an excited and joyful look in his eyes.

Regina looked at him confused and in slight shock just as Mary Margaret had been. "Hook, wha-?" Her question was forcefully stopped by the pirate suddenly walking forward and crashing his lips unto hers. For a moment, she let it happen; she embraced the kiss just as she had that first night they had together and the day on his ship when she had told him about their baby. She hadn't felt his kiss for the longest time, and for some reason she felt herself beginning to swoon, she was losing herself to him again, as she always did. As she felt his rough hand caress her cheek, she finally opened her eyes and pushed him away from her. "What the hell are you doing?" She looked at the sweating and panting man standing in front of her.

Completely ignoring her reaction and her question, Hook stepped forward. "I choose you. I choose this life. I choose our son. I want to be his father, Regina. I want to be a part of this. I want us to be a family." He smiled at her as he reached forward and placed his hand to her swelled stomach and stared down at it in awe.

Regina shook her head and stepped back, allowing his hand to fall. "Please, don't."

"What?" Hook stared at her confused.

Regina shook her head. "Hook, you… can't just come in here and… you're sweating and breathing heavily… you're not well."

"I am perfectly fine, Regina. I… I've had a revelation!" Hook stepped closer to her, provoking her to push passed him and walk to the other side of the room. "I want to be a father; I want to be the father that I never had. I don't want to abandon my son as I was abandoned. I've chosen. Why aren't you happy about this?" Hook tried stepping towards her again, but Regina soon moved away refusing to make eye contact with him.

She walked over to the photo she had been so mesmerized with before and stared at it as she replied, "After all of this time… how can you expect me to just believe all of this? You just come in here with that joyful smile on your face, telling me you've had a _revelation_ and that wish to finally be a part of this baby's life?"

"Regina," The Captain approached her again, "I mean it. I want to do this, be this child's father, be there for you."

"Who ever said I wanted you to be here for me?" Regina swiftly turned around with more tears in her eyes. "You left me for _months_ while this baby has been growing inside of me, and kicking me and reminding me of how my life is going to change because of you. And now you suddenly come running into my home in the middle of the night, _kiss_ me and decided to tell me that you've finally made a decision to be this child's father. How do expect me to react to that?" She could feel the walls coming up around her as she spoke. "What made you think I would forgive you?"

"I just-"

"You just what? Thought that I would gladly take you back because of how miserable these few months have been? Hook, I have been working _so_ hard to _forget _you and what you did to me. I'm finally happy about having this baby. Please don't ruin it by finally coming back here."

"But I did come back, Regina. For you. For my son. For us." Hook's voice became sorrowful and afraid. He could feel her pushing him away.

Regina stared at him with hopeless eyes and a broken heart. "Well you were a little too late, Captain. Because I am raising _my_ son alone."

"Regina, you have no right to do this. He is _our_ son."

"No he is not; he is _mine_. You threw away the right to be his father when you walked out that door and left me. And you certainly have no right to tell _me_ what to do. I am the one who has had to carry this baby all these months without you; when I needed you and wanted you, you weren't there; and now that you are here, I don't want you or need you anymore." Regina, though remaining calm and collected, could feel herself beginning to fall as her emotions and pain rose. Just seeing him standing there in front of her, so much lost hope and anger was building in him. She was breaking his heart just as he had broken hers.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you feel the need to be alone when I am right here offering you everything you've wanted? We _can _make this work if you only let me in."

She bowed her head and refused to look at him as he stepped closer to her. "Please leave."

"Regina…"

"Killian," Her voice sounded like a whimper as she finally looked up at him as her walls fell down. "Please… I can't do this right now. If you truly care for this baby and me as you say then leave and just let me think. Please… go." Those last words were so quiet, so whispered and so confused as she shook her head at him.

Hook stared at her for a moment and listened to her short breaths as she tried to hold in her crying. He remained silent and only gestured with a kiss to her cheek. So worked up and so afraid in the moment, Regina had no time to react or push him away. She just stood there, tears rolling down her cheeks, as he left the room and left her at her request.

* * *

**Please review and leave your opinions and comments. I love to here them. **

**Very dramatic chapter.. but now that I think of it, they always are haha. :)**


	8. 34 Weeks and A Baby

**Author's Note: I am just really excited about the fact that you all are enjoying this story. I love all of the review and hearing your opinions! Please keep them coming! Enjoy Chapter 8!**

* * *

Sitting down across from the counter, Regina watched as Mary Margaret scurried around the kitchen in preparation for the shower later that day. Though the Mayor was not particularly partial to having a party in her home, Mary Margaret had insisted. She claimed that it was something to celebrate; however, Regina was still unsure.

"Is this really necessary? This party?" She asked for about the fifth time that morning.

Mary Margaret simply rolled her eyes. "Yes, Regina. Why are you so bent on _not_ having this baby shower?"

"Because my feet are swollen, my back hurts, I look like a cow and I'm too tired to entertain a bunch of women who really do not want to be here." Regina leaned back in her chair and placed both hands on her bulging stomach.

Mary Margaret stopped for a moment and stared at Regina. "Why would you say that they don't want to be here? Of course they do."

"Be realistic. They are coming because you coaxed them into it. Why would they willingly come here to celebrate my having a child after everything I did to them in the past?"

"Regina, they are coming because they know, just like I do, that you've changed. They do want to get along with you, and I'm sure they would if you just gave them a chance."

Regina stared at the young woman stubbornly before replying submissively, "Fine. I'll give them a _chance_."

Mary Margaret smirked. "That's all I ask." Returning to the preparations, she changed the subject. "Speaking of chances, have you… had the chance to speak to Hook at all?"

Regina's eyes fell as she bowed her head and thought. In her mind she wanted to say, I've wanted to. More and more, she had wanted to speak to him. That night had been just a shock to her; he had simply barged in and began to ramble like a crazy man. She didn't know how to react in that moment. But as she thought about it, she was a little happy about the fact that Hook wanted to be a father to their son; however, forgiving him was a whole different story.

She wanted to forgive him. More than anything, she wanted to. But there was that part of her, that stubborn part of her that didn't want to forgive him. She wanted to protect herself from getting hurt, protect her son from getting hurt if he decided that what he chose was not what he wanted. She didn't want her heart to break again if he chose to leave for a second time.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret repeated, provoking the woman to snap out of her daze. "Have you?"

"Hmm?" Regina hummed, lifting her head and looking over.

"Have you had the chance to speak to Hook?"

Regina shook her head and answered quickly. "No."

"You think… maybe you should? I mean, the baby is due in a month and he seemed really open to being a part of your son's life. Maybe he'd want to be there when-?"

"Hook is not my concern at the moment." Regina interrupted as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "My concern is only for my child."

"Regina, Hook's concern at the moment is for that baby too. He seems very determined to do the right thing."

"I'm just trying to protect my son." Regina replied.

"You sure you're not just trying to protect yourself?"

"No." She replied. As Regina stood slowly she cringed at a slight sharp pain in her back. She sighed and placed a hand to it. Trying to stretch slightly from the cramping feeling, she continued. "I'm going to go upstairs and just rest a bit before everyone arrives."

"You feeling okay?" Mary Margaret stared at Regina nervously.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Regina nodded, smiling through the pain. "My back is just really achy today. Just going to lie down for a while." She said as turned and left the room, the pain finally subduing a little.

0-0-0

Regina lied on the bed and stared at the ceiling before trying to close her eyes and relax. The idea of having this baby shower_ thing_ was still rattling in her head. She had just grown to trust the Charmings. What made Mary Margaret think that she was ready to deal with other people?

She rested her hands over her stomach and gently caressed it in the quiet silence as she lied there. This was something she needed, just a restful, peaceful moment alone. Though she enjoyed Mary Margaret's company, having time by herself always relaxed her at stressful times.

But even then, she couldn't completely calm herself. Thoughts about Hook, the baby, the town and everything just continued to flow through her mind. Regina felt another rush of strange pain in her back. She squirmed a bit, trying to find a comfortable position, but the pain didn't cease. She didn't understand what was happening and it began to make her a bit nervous as she moaned quietly at the feeling. As it stopped, Regina rolled to her side, kept her eyes closed and tried to rest. It was just the stress of everything, she assumed. She just had to get her mind off of it. Trying to clear her head and get rid of the pains, she dozed to sleep.

0-0-0

Mary Margaret looked up from the kitchen counter with a smile as she noticed her husband walking into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a little giggle as David wrapped his hands around her waist from behind and than kissed her cheek.

"Just wanted to check up on you before the party. How's everything going?"

"Everything is going great." She replied simply. "You should really go though."

"Why?" David asked confused as his wife turned around and place her hands to his chest.

With a light grin she replied. "Because this is a baby shower. Women only." She patted him on the chest and pecked his lips before turning back to finish what she was doing.

"Fine then." David said playfully. "I can see I'm not wanted here. I'll just take Henry and we'll have our own _guys' day_."

"You have fun with that." Mary Margaret giggled as David sat across from her at the counter in Regina's kitchen.

After a while David looked around with a sudden realization. "Where's Regina? Pretty sure the guest of honor should be here for her own party."

"She's just upstairs resting before everyone gets here."

"How long has she been up there? I haven't seen her down here the since I arrived."

"A few hours actually. Think I should check on her." Mary Margaret set down what she was doing in the kitchen, wiped her hands and smiled at her husband as she passed him to head up the stairs to Regina's room.

0-0-0

"Regina?" Mary Margaret opened the door to the bedroom slowly and peeked in. But as she notice Regina standing up beside the bed, her hands pressing into the mattress and her head bowed, she could tell that something was wrong. She quickly stepped in and went to Regina whose eyes were shut tight. "Regina, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, Mary Margaret felt the other woman rapidly grab her wrist and squeeze as she gritted her teeth, cringed and moaned softly from the sharp pain that was gradually getting worse. She placed her free hand to the woman's back and rubbed it soothingly as the wave passed with a grateful sigh from the pregnant woman.

Once Regina let go of Mary Margaret's hand, the young woman quickly rushed out of the room and to the top of the staircase. "David!" She yelled frantically.

"What?"

"I need you call everyone and tell the shower is off."

"What? Why?"

"Regina's in labor. I need to get her to the hospital now." At that, David rushed into the other room and began to dial numbers while Mary Margaret returned to Regina's side. She said softly but quickly, "Come on. We have to get you to the hospital."

But as Mary Margaret tried to get Regina to move, she noticed the woman shaking her head and crying, frozen in her place. "No, no, no." She mumbled between her sobbed and painful moans from the contractions.

"Yes. It's time, we have to go."

"No." She continued to shake her head. "I can't do this. I thought I was ready but I'm not. It's too soon. He… he can't be coming now."

"Regina, look at me." Mary Margaret stared seriously as Regina rose her head. "I know you're scared. But this baby is coming whether you like it or not, whether you're _ready_ or not." She became sterner. "Now would you prefer to give birth right here or at the hospital?" She paused for a moment as she watched Regina just continue her sobbing.

"I can't." She cried as another painful wave passed through her. "I can't… be a mother. I never could. I don't want to hurt him. I… I… I can't hurt him."

"You are _not_ going to hurt your baby. You love him and you are going to be a wonderful mother to him. You could _never_ hurt him. I know that." Holding her shoulders firmly, Mary Margaret looked Regina straight in the eyes. "You said that you trusted me once. Didn't you?" She watched as Regina nodded her head and tried to breathe. "Then trust me now when I say you need to calm down and listen to me. Having a panic attack is not going to help you or this baby. Okay? Just breathe. I promise you that everything will be alright. I'll be with you every step of the way, Regina. Just as I have." She put her hand to Regina's upper back, held her hand and led her out of the room. "Let's go."

0-0-0

Regina lied in the hospital bed, refusing to let go of Mary Margaret's hand and squeezing it tightly with every contraction she felt. The pain was excruciating within her back and her abdomen; she never believed she felt pain such as this before in her life. Moaning and trying to breath through it, Regina felt a cold cloth pressed to her forehead. She opened her eyes to stare up at Mary Margaret who was then wiping the sweat from her brow.

Mary Margaret watched as Regina managed a breathless laugh while still enduring the discomfort. "What?" She asked her as she placed the cloth aside.

Regina shook her head. "Just the irony of all of this." She continued to smile. "The one person who I despised all of my life, who I swore to enact vengeance on and who I've tried to kill so many times in the past… is the one person who is helping me through all of this."

Mary Margaret smiled back. "Life is funny that way sometimes."

Regina arched her back slightly at another wave of aching. Through her breath, she replied, "Tell me about it." Shutting her eyes and tightening her grip on the other woman's hand, she uttered a painful sigh.

"Just breathe."

Listening to the advice, Regina let out a slow breath. "I don't know if I can do this." She said quietly.

"Regina, everything will be fine. Premature babies are born all of the time. There's nothing to worry about."

"No, I mean _this_. What if I mess this up again? Revert to my old self, or begin to abuse my magic again, and push my son away." She asked her, looking up nervously.

Mary Margaret place the cold cloth to the other woman's head and replied, "You won't. You're not alone in this. You have me, David, and Emma and Neal, and Henry. And… if you decide… Hook?"

"Please don't bring that up right now. I don't think this is the right time."

"Regina you're about to give birth to his child. I'm pretty sure there is no better time."

She watched as Regina shut her eyes, ignored her and inhaled deeply through her teeth. She exhaled slowly just as Doctor Whale entered the room. "How are we doing?" He asked Regina.

Eyes remaining closed, she replied bitterly, "How do you think?"

Ignoring the woman's attitude, Whale checked all stats on the baby and its mother. He then stood on the side of hospital bed and pressed his hands the certain areas of Regina's stomach. "Well it looks and feels like you are progressing really well and very quickly I might add." Sitting at the end of the bed and propping Regina's legs up, he continued, "Let's just check to see how far dilated you are and we'll go from there."

Mary Margaret watched as Regina cringed slightly at the uncomfortable feeling. She moaned softly. "God, why is this baby coming so fast?"

Mary Margaret, trying to lighten the mood, joked, "He's almost as impatient as his mother."

Regina opened her eyes and glared at her. "That's not funny."

"You know it is." Mary Margaret laughed.

Interrupting the two, Whale announced, "Nine centimeters dilated, Regina. Not much longer now." Removing his gloves and heading for the door, he continued, "I'll be back in a little while."

Her nerves returning with an accompanied contraction, Regina's moans became slightly louder and her breathing heavier. _Not much longer. Any moment now_. She could feel the words pounding in her head. This was really happening to her. In a matter of minutes, her life was going to change forever. Even then she wasn't sure whether to be happy about that or to fear it. She didn't want to screw it up again. She didn't want this baby to turn away from her like Henry had before. Yes Henry came back, but maybe this baby wouldn't. She couldn't bear that again. All of that fear began to rise up in Regina as she realized that this was finally happening.

She could feel the tears falling from her eyes as the pain increased through time. It wasn't the physical pain; it was the emotional pain that she felt that was causing her to panic once more. Mary Margaret saw this in Regina; her face told it all. Squeezing Regina's hand reassuringly, Mary Margaret whispered, "I'm right here." And she was. She was always there during the pregnancy, now and she would be there with Regina in the future. If she needed help, she would be there. She watched as Regina cringed through more contractions, though she could tell that she had eased her fear a little. At least for the moment.

Within no more than twenty minutes, Whale returned to the room where he found that Regina's labor had increased and that she was full dilated. "Alright, Regina. This baby is ready for you to push."

Regina opened her eyes and stared up at Mary Margaret and then brought her attention to Doctor Whale. She nodded her head, breathing heavily, sweating, and holding tightly to the other young woman's hand.

"On my count."

Regina listened carefully, and when Whale told her, she lifted her head from the pillow and pushed with all of her might. Her teeth clenched and her eyes tightly closed, Regina's loud moans echoed in the room.

Mary Margaret watched with feelings of empathy and nervousness for Regina. She gripped her hand and placed her other one on her shoulder, being the best support she could be. Glancing over at Doctor Whale as Regina pushed, she noticed a change in his expression. She watched his eyes widen.

"Wait, Regina, I need you to stop."

Mary Margaret watched as Regina crashed her head back down in the pillow, her eyes still closed. She looked to Whale and asked him, "Whale, what is it? What's wrong?"

"We have a problem." He replied.

Regina's eyes shot open and looked to Mary Margaret with so much panic. "What kind of problem?" She asked him in between breaths. "Is he going to be okay?"

0-0-0

David found himself in the waiting room pacing back and forth. His impatience was getting the better of him. Emma, Henry and Neal simply sat down in front of him and watched. There was not much else they could do at the moment.

Averting his eyes from his grandfather, Henry looked over to Emma and asked, "Is my mom okay? It's taking a long time."

Emma, stroking her son's hair back, replied with a smile, "She's fine, Henry. It always takes a long time for a baby to be born."

"Oh." He seemed a bit confused, but quickly changed the subject anyway. "Will we be able to see my little brother?"

Neal chimed into this question, "Well, that all depends, kid. They might not cause your mom is having him so early. The doctors might want to take care of him and your mom before they let us visit."

Before Henry could ask another question, the sound of the Captain's frantic footsteps made their way clear towards them. Out of breath and beyond afraid, the pirate stood before them before attempting to run passed David and into the halls to find Regina.

However, Hook was quickly subdued by David's hand pressed against his chest and holding him back from the doors. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I called him." Emma stood up and walked over to the two men.

"What? Are you serious?" David looked at Emma with some aggravation.

"His son is being born, David. Of course I called him."

"Regina doesn't want him here."

"That's not entirely her choice. He is the father. If he wants to be here, he has the right to." Emma replied sternly.

Hook smirked at the man. "Listen to your daughter, mate. She's a smart lass."

"You shut up." David shoved Hook back.

"David!"

"Emma, I am respecting Regina's wishes. She is currently in a state where I'm sure she does not want to be dealing with _him_." David looked at the pirate with complete hatred. He had always had a strong dislike for the pirate, even before the entire mishap with Regina. Perhaps it was the fact that he would constantly flirt with every woman that was near him, including David's wife and daughter.

"All I want to do is help her." Hook stepped back with a more apologetic expression.

"Hook, she doesn't want your help! She's hurt and scared. Last thing she needs is you barging into the delivery room and causing her more stress."

"I told her that I wished to be a part of this."

"No. Actually you didn't." David began to calm himself. He looked over at the rest of the family and his daughter standing right there in front of them. Placing his hand to the pirate's shoulder her said quietly, "Come with me. We need to talk." He led Hook away from the rest of them and stood in a nearby hallway.

"What?"

"Listen, I know that you think what you did was to help her, but you what you did only scared her more. You barged into her home in the middle of the night, sweating and babbling that you wanted to be that child's father. You kept trying to force yourself on her and believed that she would just take you back. You abandoned her for months, Hook."

"But, I thought-"

"You didn't think. She's hurt and broken and now she has to deal with a child. She is not going to forgive you as quickly as you may think. You just… need to give her time."

"I don't have time. If I give her too much time, I shall miss my son's life."

"Then just… take it slow with her. Don't' move too fast or scare her away again. Regina is a stubborn woman. She won't forgive you easily and she most certainly won't open up to you any time soon. But, eventually, if you do this right, she might." David smiled at the confused pirate.

Hook shook his head. "I don't know how to do that. I've never… had to with women before. Pirate thing and all."

"Don't worry." David patted him on the back and grinned. "I'll help you."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

David looked over to the pirate with an even wider grin. "Because when this baby is born, technically, we'll be family. And family helps one another out."

He watched as a smiled appeared on Hook's face as they sat down in the waiting room with the rest of their family.

0-0-0

"What's happening?" Regina asked in a panic as she looked up at Mary Margaret who squeezed her hand a little tighter.

Doctor Whale, still focusing on the birth, replied, "They baby is in a breached position, Regina, which means his feet are coming out first rather than his head."

Regina's eyes widened as she signed nervously. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked in a quiet whine.

"I'm going to have to push him back up and turn him around."

"Wait you're putting him back in?" Regina's voice cracked. "No, no, no! Can't you just yank him out like that or something? Please, don't put him back."

"Regina, I have no choice. There are chances that he with die if I don't do this." Tears in her eyes, nervous and afraid, Regina nodded her head. Though the pain was excruciating, she couldn't lose her baby. Whale looked to her and warned, "This is going to hurt, Regina. Brace yourself. On my count. One… two…"

Regina tried her best to brace herself for the pain. On the count of _three_ she suddenly felt the intense pressure and agonizing pain. She couldn't help but scream and cry. Regina's scream echoed throughout the room and out into the halls. As the pain subdued, she felt herself lie back on the pillow keeping her eyes shut, sobbing loudly. She listened to her friend whispering in her ear, "It's done, Regina. It's all done. Everything is fine."

"Alright." Whale looked up to Regina. "Now that the baby is in position, I need you push."

Regina shook her head and replied in between her cries, "I… can't."

"You have to, Regina. This baby can't stay in much longer." Whale said loudly through all of the commotion throughout the room.

Mary Margaret watched as Regina was ready to give up. She continued to shake her head and cry loudly. "Come on." Mary Margaret whispered. "We didn't go through all of this for nothing, Regina. I know you want to see this baby. You're almost there. Just grip my hand." She watched as the panicked woman opened her eyes and looked up with so much fear and pain. She was far beyond scared, but what Mary Margaret said was right. She wanted her son. Mary Margaret noticed her shake her head and then look to Whale who was already beginning to count.

Regina pushed with all the strength she had left. Her teeth clenched, sweet poured from her forehead and brow, and she let out a loud scream before falling back and finally being able to breathe. But she opened her eyes instantly and looked over to where they brought him. But, her face was not filled with joy. She looked to Mary Margaret again with panic in her eyes. "Why isn't he crying?"

Regina watched terrified as the doctors surrounded her newborn so that she could not even see him lying there in the table. They worked diligently as she stared anxiously. Suddenly, the loud screeching cries of the baby were heard, and Regina finally let out a sign of relief. He was finally here after so many hours, painful feelings and fearful moments. She watched as Doctor Whale wrapped the baby up in a small white blanket before picking him up and placing him into a small carrier where he would be taken to ICU.

"He's so small." Regina whispered as she watched him wiggle and cry within the small carrier. Though she only had the chance to see him for a moment, it was all she needed to fall in love with him. She watched as the nurses rolled the carrier away. She knew that he was going to be alright.

Doctor Whale walked to Regina with a smile. "Congratulations. You did well."

"Is he okay?" Mary Margaret looked to Whale with tears also on her face.

"Yes. He is perfectly healthy and fully developed. It took us a little longer than expected to get the little guy to breath and cry, so I wanted him to be sent to ICU immediately just so he's stabilized and has time to grow a bit more before you can take him home."

Regina looked to him concerned. "When can I see him?"

"I'll have one of the nurses come to get you when he is stabilized and when you are rested."

"Thank you." Regina replied, still out of breath as he exited the room.

Instantly after he left, Regina felt Mary Margaret hug her joyfully. "You did it! I'm so happy for you! He's here and he's so beautiful, Regina."

Regina just smiled. She looked to her and kept her grip on her hand. "Thank you." She replied, "For everything. I don't think I could have made it through this without you. So, thank you."

"I'm always here for you, Regina." Mary Margaret smiled. "So, would you like me to get the family?"

"I think… I need to just rest a bit before I have any visitors. It's been a long day." Regina sighed with a laugh.

"Alright." Mary Margaret nodded as she rubbed her hand on Regina's shoulder before heading to the door. She turned around commented before leaving. "Congratulations."

* * *

**Well that was intense! But yay! The baby is born! Next chapter we get to find out his name, we get see Regina hold him for the first time and we get to see how she and Hook will play out.**

**I'm sorry in advance if the next chapter is not posted right away. I'm actually moving into college this week and getting all settled in, so I might not have the chance to write.**


	9. 34 Weeks and Forgiveness

**Author's Note: Hey Oncers! Here is another installment of Broken Hearts. So glad you are liking it and keep up the reviews! I love them!**

* * *

He stood there in the doorway watching her as she slept. He was afraid to step into the room for fear of what David had warned him. _Don't scare her away again_. But he also couldn't leave her, couldn't abandon her again. So he simply stood there silently and gazed upon her, as she was completely unaware of his presence in her sleep.

She seemed so calm and peaceful when she slept. He had only seen her like this once before. The morning after:

_His eyes fluttered open from the small rays of the sun shining through the single porthole in his cabin. Taking a moment to adjust to the brightness, the pirate stirred in his bed and stretched his legs, in the process unintentionally brushing his foot against hers. He glanced over at the still woman who hadn't noticed the touch. He had almost forgotten about her staying with him that night, granted she was a hard woman to forget._

_Unwilling to move, Hook just lied in his place staring upon this beautiful, radiant woman beside him. She lied on her side facing towards him, both of her hands placed gracefully upon her pillow. The light sheets and blankets covered her body and accentuated the curve of her hips. They tucked underneath her arm, which remained bare and exposed to him. He wanted more than anything to just caress his fingers upon her smooth ivory skin, but feared waking her._

_He noticed the deep red of her lips and the gentle curl of her lashes. Unable to contain himself, the Captain reached over and brushed back a small strand of hair from her face. He leaned in closer to her, pressing his lips tenderly to hers. He felt her sigh softly as she began to wake. As their lips parted and he backed away, the pirate noticed a sweet grin forming slowly._

_"What are you doing?" She asked in a deep, sensual voice._

_Hook smirked as his hand began to caress up the side of her body. "I couldn't resist, love. The way you look when you sleep… it's… tantalizing."_

_"Is it now?" The woman teased as she reached forward and brushed her thumb over his bottom lip. She leaned in and pecked his lips once more. She looked into his ocean-blue eyes and saw something. She stared for a moment before her smile disappeared. It was a look that suddenly caused Regina to get out of the bed and start to redress._

_The Captain watched as she instantly changed in personality; he didn't understand what she had seen in his eyes, but it was something that scared her. "Regina, what are you doing?"_

_"I should be going. I have to get… to a town meeting." She lied right through her teeth. She truly just wished to get out of there for some reason the pirate didn't understand._

_Hook stood from the bed as the Mayor buttoned her blouse frantically. He stepped in front of her, though she hesitated looking up. Her head down, she noticed his hook slowly sliding through one of her belt loops and giving a slight tug so that she'd fall right into him. She placed her hands to his chest so as to keep her balance and finally stared up._

_"I had a lovely evening, you're Majesty."_

_"I'm afraid all good things must come to an end." Regina said deeply, almost choking on her nerves that she wished to hide from him._

_"Perhaps…" He replied with a seductive smile. "Or you could come visit me again tomorrow night."_

_Regina pushed the man back gently and continued to button the rest of her dark-colored blouse. "It was a one-time-thing, Hook. That is all." She slipped on her heels and then gave him a friendly pat on the chest as she passed by him and walked out the door. "I'll see you around, Captain."_

Little did he ever know that she would return two months later and drop a bomb on him that would change their lives forever. He could only hope, though, that this situation would work out for the better, that she would at least give him a chance.

Hook felt a hand to his shoulder causing him to jump and turn instantly. It was David standing behind him with a smirk on his face. "Hope you don't intend on staying here all night."

The Captain shook his head. "No. I… uhh… I just wanted to see that she was alright."

"They are taking good care of her and your son, I can assure you. Now come on. Why don't you join us to get something to eat at Granny's?" David tried to nudge him, but he was hesitant to move away from the doorway.

He looked back at the sleeping woman. "I don't want to leave her."

"Hook, you can come back to see her in the morning. She's fine." Mary Margaret chimed in and she linked her arm with her husband's and smiled.

The pirate continued to look at her and looked back to David, "You think I'd scare her if I stayed?"

"She's been through a lot today."

Hook smiled, looking over to her again. It seemed like he couldn't stop gazing over there. "I just… I want her to know that I was here, for both of them. I think… I'll stay." He watched David's face grow with concern. "I'll remain in the waiting room until she awakes." He watched as the blue-eyed blonde grew a bit calmer.

Mary Margaret stepped forward and placed her hand to the pirate's shoulder. "You know how to reach us if you need anything?"

Hook nodded. "Emma gave me this newfangled contraption in which I can speak to you from a great distance. I'm still not so sure how to use it." He pulled out the cell phone from his pocket and handed it to the young woman.

She laughed as she took the phone and began to program her number into it. She showed Hook how to work it. "See here? You press this button. My name is right there. Just tap it and it'll call me. Okay?"

She watched the curious man nod again, though he still seemed confused of the strange magic that she was wielding. He took the phone back and placed it into his pocket. "Thank you." He said as they smiled and walked away together.

Hook turned back around and leaned against the doorway once more. He took one final glance at her and smiled. She looked just as she had that morning and she made him feel the same way that she had then too. She was simply breathtaking, but he forced himself to step back and return to the waiting room.

0-0-0

With a deep inhale, Regina slowly awoke and turned to her back. She could still feel the soreness from labor though it had been two days. She opened her eyes and turned her head noticing the nurse standing beside her. She blankly stared for a moment while the woman checked some sort of chart.

She smiled, "How are you feeling, Miss Mills?"

Regina managed a small grin for the young woman. "Fine. Only a bit sore still."

"That's to be expected." The nurse nodded.

Returning to silence for a moment, Regina gazed around the room. The only thought in her head continued to lurk. She looked back to the nurse and asked, "How is he? My son?"

"His breathing seems to be improving."

"May I…" She hesitated nervously, "May I see him?"

She watched as the nurse nodded her head before leaving for a moment and returning with a wheel chair for the still rather sore woman. For a woman who had always seemed so ruthless, so confident and so fearless, Regina was far beyond afraid of this moment.

But she remembered this. The feeling of curiosity and anxiousness; she had felt the same way when she had first seen Henry. She began to think about what he'd look like, what his personality might be like, and simple things for the future like what would be his favorite food or his favorite movie. As she was wheeled to NICU, the nerves began to cease and the excitement began to enter her mind.

As the nurse brought her through the doors, she finally saw him. He was so small, no more than five pounds and was lying in a hospital incubator. As she got closer she noticed the tubes in his mouth and nose helping him breathe and the little light that was keeping him warm and helping him grow. She could feel her dark eyes watering and smile widening as she looked at him. This was her son, her little boy. He was finally there with her.

She brought her hand up towards the opening in the incubator. She reached inside and carefully caressed his tiny hand before slipping her pointer finger into his palm. It didn't take long for her to feel a little squeeze; he may have been small but he was still strong. Through all of this he was incredibly strong and Regina knew it. It made her smile to think about it because, she knew, he got that from her.

0-0-0

Hook suddenly jolted up from his uncomfortable position in one of the waiting room seats. He had apparently fallen asleep. He looked around the bland white room and noticed a few other strangers sitting. He shook his head and forced himself to wake up entirely before standing and heading straight Regina's room to see if she was awake.

Walking to her room, he continued to whisper to himself, "Give her her space. Give her time." He repeated it softly as he approached the door, took a deep breath and turned the knob to open it slowly. But he quickly noticed that she was not there. Confused for a moment, he just stood there and stared at the empty hospital bed. The sheets were still unmade and wrinkled from her sleep.

A nurse, noticing the pirate a bit flustered, approached him. "Do you need something?"

Hook cocked his head to her and ask, "Where is… Where is Regina?"

The young woman smiled at him. "She was brought to the NICU."

Hooks eyes widened nervously, "Wait, what? Is she alright? What happened?"

The young woman put a warning hand out to calm the confused man. "Nothing, nothing, sir. She's fine." She was unaware of the pirate's little knowledge of the modern world. He had no idea what the NICU was and automatically assumed that it was troublesome. "She is visiting her baby who is currently stationed in the NICU. They are both fine, I can assure you." She nodded her head and gave a calming smile.

Hook breathed and looked over to the empty bed once more. "Could you show me to this place so that I could see her?"

The nurse shook his head. "I'm sorry, not unless you are immediate family."

"I'm the child's father." Hook raised his brow.

"Oh." She seemed a bit surprised, considering she had not seen the man before. "I can certainly bring you there." She beckoned for the man to follow her through the halls with her little clipboard in hand and a rather scary smile painted upon her pale lips. She led him to the doors of the room, nodded and left him be.

The Captain stared at through the windows of the door. He was afraid to push them open and step in, to talk to her. He could see her back; she was standing, a wheel chair about a foot off to the side. He noticed the incubator, _a strange clear box,_ as he called it in his head. The vision of the newborn though was blocked. He desired to see him, his son.

Hook quietly stepped through the doors, not making a sound loud enough for Regina to here. He took a few more steps, kept a safe distance but still was unable to see his boy. He looked to the back of her head and nervously opened his lips. For a moment, he remained silent. He took a breath and spoke, "Is that him?"

Regina whipped her hair back and stared at him, her dark eyes were mesmerizing and seemed to be entranced. He was afraid of her reaction. _Will she force me to go? Will she still yell? Will she just… stare at me?_ He could feel his heart beating rapidly and anxiously just waiting for her response.

But suddenly, he noticed a grin appear upon her face as she replied, "It is." There was no other word spoken; she simply turned her head back around to admire the little one before her. He was all he cared about at the moment. It was almost as if she was in a trance where nothing else mattered. She was too engrossed by the child lying there, gripping her finger.

Hook took it as a welcoming sign and slowly approached her. He stepped around the incubator so that he stood across from her and then looked down at the small thing that seemed to be bewitching her. There he lied, small, wrinkly and yet utterly beautiful to the pirate. He watched his little chest move gently up and down as he breathed. Hook felt his heart stop; he let out a small sigh followed by a joyful laugh. Three hundred years of living and nothing could even compare to this moment, the moment he finally got to see his child for the first time.

Hook looked back up at the woman staring across from him and smiled. He shook his head as he spoke, "He's magnificent, Regina."

She continued to look upon her son and answered in a whisper, "I know."

Though nervous, the pirate gently slid his hand into the opening of the incubator on his side. He slid his finger into his son's palm and caressed the top the tiny hand with his thumb. "He's strong." He said looking back to her, hoping that this time she'd look back.

Though she did not look to him, she did answer. "I know he is. It's why I gave him his name." She smiled at the baby. "_Liam_. My strong boy. He always has been."

"And I'm sure he always will be." Hook continued. "The name fits him well."

"I thought so." Seconds of silence came over them as he continued looking at her. Finally bringing herself to look away from the infant, Regina looked up at the Captain with complete seriousness. "Why are you here, Hook?" She asked with her voice slightly deeper.

Hook returned the look of seriousness, "Emma called me. She thought I'd want to be here when he was born."

"It wasn't her place to think that."

"And it wasn't your place to shut me out."

"Hook-"

"No, Regina. I have a name. It's Killian. This boy is going to grow up knowing my name and who I am."

"What makes you think that? You left me for months during which I had to carry this baby and go through a whole lot of hell alone."

"But I came back. You seem to be either forgetting that part or intentionally throwing it aside. I am his father; I want to be his father and I have the right to try to be one to him." Hook looked to her honestly.

"And what if you decide that you no longer wish to be his father? Will you just leave again? He'd be heart broken and needless to say he'd end up like we did. I'm trying to protect my son."

"_Our_ son. Regina, I am not the heartless man you perceive me to be. I would never leave him again. I will not abandon him to the life I had; I swear this to you. I made a mistake. Don't you think I at least deserve some forgiveness?"

Regina looked at the sincerity in the pirate's eyes. She shook her head, so confused of what to do. She looked down at her baby boy lying there, gripping both of their fingers tightly as she thought. _Does he deserve forgiveness?_ She thought about it for a moment. She had once been on a path of redemption and was trying to change. The feeling of no one believing her, not allowing her to change, not forgiving her, and just assuming that she would forever be her past self was painful. Now she was doing the same thing to Hook.

She looked back up at him and sighed, "I don't know what to do."

Hook smiled genuinely at her, "Just let me try. Let me be a part of this." He watched carefully as Regina hesitated her response. She brought her eyes to connect with his and managed a faint but nervous smile.

"Hook… Killian, you need to promise me that you are serious about this. You are going to be the baby's father and you are never going to leave him."

He smiled. "Never, love. I give you my word. I will never abandon my son or _you_ again." He couldn't mess this up; she was finally giving him this chance to change for their son. He glanced over at the small infant and smiled. He whispered softly to his son, "I promise you, my boy."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think! Next chapter: We get to see Regina, Killian and little Liam return home and try to adjust to this rather interesting arrangement that Regina wants. Should be fun!**


	10. 2 Weeks Old and Something Hidden

**Author's Note: Hey Oncers! First off, I am extremely sorry that it has taken so long for me to return. I wasn't intending on taking this long of a break to adjust to college life, but I also, unluckily, had to face the dreadful writer's block. However, I am back now, though my posts will still not be regular. I'm still juggling school work, social life and other stories along with this, but I assure you that the chapters will come. So please do enjoy this update and leave some great review to tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Welcome home." She whispered as she paced back and forth in her bedroom with the baby in her arms. Caressing his small cheek with her thumb, she smiled widely. Two weeks and he was finally able to be with her, to be hers officially. Regina slowly walked to the bed, not taking her gaze off of her son. As she sat, she watched him wiggle to free his hands and reach out to her.

He had grown and become stronger. She could feel it in his tiny grip around her finger as she held him close to her bosom and smiled. Though dozing to sleep, he still didn't let go of her. Perhaps, she wondered, it was because he didn't like the feeling of being alone just as much as she. Staring down at him in her arms and shaking her head just slightly, Regina gave a quiet laugh. She had forgotten this feeling, the feeling of holding her child close and just gazing upon this mesmerizing beauty that she could not explain.

As she looked up in the moment, her smile soon faded. The sight of the pirate roaming around the room, trying to unpack and put things into their perspective places just seemed to make her nerves increase. How was this going to work between them? Surely, she hoped, this could work for the sake of the infant she now held. She understood the feeling of a father's love, she understood that Hook wanted their son to grow up with that feeling, she understood that he was going to try, but she still feared another thing that she understood about the Captain. He was the kind of man to run from his problems; as soon as it became hard, his first thought would be to disappear. Though she tried to push it out of her mind, the thought persisted.

"Where does this go?" His deep accent interrupted her nervous thought.

Snapping out of her trance, Regina blinked her eyes and answered him quickly, "Second drawer."

He turned back and gave an awkward smirk. This would take some adjusting. This life, these new technologies, having someone else dependent upon him. He seemed to be questioning himself more and more with each passing day. As he glanced at the fussy infant in his mother's arms, Hook began to wonder once more. Could he really do this? Be a father to that little boy? And what about Regina? He must take it slow with her, but what was the right step and what was the wrong step?

As his eyes moved from the baby up to the dark-eyed woman shushing him and trying to sooth him, he noticed the nerves she held as well. She was just as scared as he. But about what exactly? "Regina?" Hook said calmly grabbing her attention. "Is everything alright?"

She stared at him silently, his soft eyes seeming so sincere. She wanted to tell him the truth. No. Nothing was alright. This was not what she wanted, this awkward feeling of fear and distrust for him. She just wanted to be a mother to her son, which was all. She didn't know how she was going to make this work with him. Personally, she didn't want to make things work with him. She was perfectly fine raising her son alone, but telling that to Hook would simply destroy him and perhaps hurt her son in the future. So, she shook her head, gave a meek grin, and replied, "Nothing. Just a bit tired is all."

He tilted his head to the right. He may not have known Regina extremely well, but he did know her better than she expected. That was not the entire answer and he could see it in her expression. But he let it go, careful not to go too far with her. He played along instead. "Would you like me to call Mary Margaret and tell her that you still need rest? I'm pretty sure I know how to work this thing now." He pulled the cellphone out of his leather coat and stared puzzled at it.

"No." Regina shook her head and stood, the little one finally calm in her embrace. "Mary Margaret has been waiting for us to come home for a while." She glanced down again and smiled. "I think it's about time she meets Liam."

0-0-0

Mary Margaret's hazel-green eyes opened wide as she stared at the tiny thing lying inside the baby carrier. She couldn't hold in her excitement as she smiled in awe at the infant. She reached forward and caressed his soft feet watching him squirm a bit from the touch. "He's gorgeous." She looked to the proud mother who smiled in turn.

"That he is." Regina replied softly.

Mary Margaret glanced to the little one and back to Regina. "May I?" She asked politely. She waited for Regina to nod her head before reaching into the carrier and picking up the baby boy to rest him in her arms. Her smile only grew at the feeling of holding a baby again after such a long time. "I can already see how he looks like you."

Regina laughed in disbelief, "He's still too young for you to see any of that."

"But I see it. Your nose, your mouth and your chin." She tapped the areas lightly with her fingertip making the boy giggle and coo. She watched the woman smile before looking back at the child with a more concerned look in her eyes. It was obvious to Mary Margaret that something was up. "How have things been between you two?" She asked abruptly while rocking Liam gently.

As Regina sat down at the kitchen counter, she replied, "It's only been two weeks."

Mary Margaret looked to the woman sternly. "That's not an answer. I can tell that something is up. You're not very subtle about it."

"It's none of your business."

"Then I'll make it my business. Regina, we've been down this path before. Keeping it to yourself never accomplishes anything. Let me help." She raised her brow, listened to the quiet pause and waited for the response.

Regina stubbornly stared at Mary Margaret and then softened her expression finally speaking. "I can't stop thinking about how we are going to make this work. I mean, on one hand, I want Hook to be here and I want my son to know his father, but on the other hand, I still don't trust him or forgive him. What if he changes his mind when our son begins to grow older, when he becomes aware of things? I can't bear watching him break this little boy's heart when he leaves?"

"_When_ he leaves? Regina, what makes you think Killian is going to change his mind? You are already assuming he will." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Because it's just who he is."

"I don't think you know him as well as you think you do."

"I know him well enough."

"Actually," Mary Margaret stepped closer to the woman becoming slightly aggravated, "you don't. He is trying his best and you may not have seen it, but I have. He does care for your son and he cares a lot for you too. The night after the baby was born, he stayed and slept in the waiting room because he was concerned. He wanted you to know that he _was_ there for you and this baby."

"He did?" Regina's voice cracked suddenly.

"He did. You need to give him a chance. You're being so quick to judge him for his past that you are already pushing him away and not allowing him to try. All you see is _Captain Hook_, and you are refusing to see him as just _Killian._ Of all people, you should know what that feels like."

"This is not the same thing." Regina shook her head as she reached out and took the infant into her arms.

"Isn't it? You need to stop thinking of _yourself_ and think of what is best for your son. I know that is what you _want_, but it seems that your fear of letting Killian into your life is clouding your judgment." Mary Margaret looked straight into Regina's dark eyes with complete seriousness. "Get over your anger towards him and let your son have a father." Without allowing Regina to reply, she quickly turned and began to occupy herself in the kitchen.

Regina glanced down at her beautiful boy; his blue eyes staring up at her and a faint innocent smile making her melt. Mary Margaret was right and she knew it instantly when her son began to coo at her. All of this time, she was being selfish; she was thinking of herself and the pain and hurt she had felt when Hook had left her months ago. She dwelled on it, didn't let it go no matter who tried to convince her. But now looking into his eyes through the innocence of their son, she could see that she was wrong in her thoughts. She didn't even attempt to give him a chance.

She looked over to the man conversing with David and then quickly down to her baby. "I'm sorry." She whispered sincerely. "I'll do better. I promise you." She smiled as Liam reached up to her with a calm noise. He knew.

0-0-0

He stared over at the women together in the kitchen area; one cradling the small infant half belonging to him and the other sitting at the kitchen counter with that usual stubborn expression upon her face. But the stubbornness in her expression did not seem to change the beauty and fear that showed in her eyes and her deep red lips. He couldn't understand why she continued with keeping the truth from him, but she was; she was surely hiding something from him that she feared telling.

He spoke to David, not taking his eyes off of Regina, "I don't know what to do about her, mate."

"Why? Is something going on between you two?" David looked at him concerned.

The captain shrugged his shoulders and turned to face the prince, "If there was, I wouldn't know of it. She barely speaks to me. I know that something is bothering her, but she hasn't the courage to tell me even when I ask. And I fear becoming persistent because I don't want to frighten her."

"Well," David paused trying to think a solution for the pirate, "just give her some more time."

"You and your bloody patience," Hook scoffed at him. "I spent two weeks with the woman, giving her time and space. Today we brought our son home from the hospital and she still won't speak to me. What am I supposed to do, wait until he begins to crawl, or walk, or even talk? She'll begin to talk to him long before she speaks a bloody word to me. I can't continue waiting on her like this or it'll be too late, mate!"

"Okay, I see what you mean there." David looked over to the two women talking in the kitchen. He stared at Regina for a moment while thinking about how Hook could possibly begin to get her to open up. "Perhaps, talk to her but don't go too deep. Just ask her what is wrong."

"I've done that. She lies to me and claims nothing is, but I can see it." Hook looked back over as well.

"Then maybe try a different approach. Be a bit more forceful with her and tell her that she needs to tell you or this will never be resolved. You two do need to figure out how you are going to work this out and resolve your issues. It's what best for your son. Surely, she'll understand that."

"I suppose you are right." Hook continued to watch as Mary Margaret handed Liam back to Regina. Her arms hugged him closely as the baby reached towards her making her smile and whisper something to him. Hook knew Regina had what was best for their son in mind and perhaps he needed to start doing that too. They could manage this if they worked together and stopped avoiding one another. She had been avoiding the questions and he had been too afraid to even hear the answers. Things needed to change, he thought as he turned back to David and gave a reassuring smile. He hoped that they would soon enough.

0-0-0

The sudden loud sound coming from the baby in Regina's arms provoked the rest of the company to turn instantly. Regina laughed, took a hold of the boy's hand and looked up at the sweet couple and pirate standing before her.

David laughed with her, "Guess he wanted our attention."

They all looked to Regina with hopeful and curious smiles. She glanced down at her baby boy again and caressed his small, soft hand. "I think he'd like me to tell you his name."

"Regina," Mary Margaret smirked, "we already know his name."

"His _full_ name." She corrected with a gentle smile. She looked to him in her arms before continuing. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Liam," Regina looked up at the couple standing before her, "David," she then looked to Hook with all sincerity and some hesitation, but eventually said, "_Jones_."

"David?" Mary Margaret stared at Regina with sudden teary eyes and then hugged her arms around her husband. She watched as Regina nodded her head, her smile lighting up even more at the reaction she received from the couple. Mary Margaret whispered again softly, "David."

"Thank you." David grinned with honor.

Regina shook her head. "No. Thank you." She stepped forward before continuing. "If it wasn't for the both of you, this beautiful boy wouldn't be here. I would never have made it through that pregnancy without you." She looked genuinely at Mary Margaret. "Even after everything I had done, you still believed that I could change. I don't know how I could thank you any more."

"_This._" Mary Margaret shook her head, stepped forward and placed her hands on Regina's shoulders. "This is more than enough thank you, Regina." She watched the woman let out a joyful sigh as tears began to well in her eyes as well.

David then stepped forward and wrapped his arms gently around Regina, careful not to squish the baby in her arms. As Regina backed away, she looked to them again, "I was _also_ hoping that… maybe…" She hesitated, "you'd like to have the honor of being his god-parents?"

"Is that even a question? Yes!" Mary Margaret replied quickly with glee. "We would love to be a part of his life in any way possible."

David caressed his hand over the baby's delicate head and said softly, "Welcome to the family, little guy."

Regina laughed once more before glancing over at the silent captain. He stood there, his sea-blue eyes wide open and staring wondrously but also confused. He kept his distance from the others and only looked to Regina. All sound droned out for the moment. When she finally made eye contact, he snapped out of his daze, but still didn't move or speak. Their eyes just stared at one another with questions wanting to be answered, with fears and doubts, and with so much confusion.

"_Jones_." He whispered to himself quietly so the others heard nothing. It played in his head continuously until he said it again. "_Liam. David. Jones."_ He said slowly. With another pause, he smiled at the woman looking his way and she simply smiled back.

0-0-0

After stepping through the door and walking into the kitchen, Regina set down the baby carrier on the counter and admired the newborn already tuckered out and asleep. She carefully took him out and rested his head on her shoulder before turning to face the man standing beside her and placing the diaper bag on one of the chairs. She laughed quietly at the sight of a pirate carrying a diaper bag. It provoked him to look over to her with a confused expression, though it soon softened at the sight.

The infant's head rested sweetly at the nape of her neck while one hand supported him and the other gently held his head. She bounced and rocked him lightly, humming a tune, perhaps unintentionally. He stared into her eyes genuinely, causing her to look away nervously and stare at the floor. He could see that she was still afraid to talk to him sincerely; he was still afraid to ask her why.

About to speak, Hook was suddenly overcome by the sound of Regina's voice. "You haven't held him yet, have you?" She sounded sweeter, calmer though still afraid. Hook simply shook his head in response. "Would you like to?" She took a step closer to him, trying her hardest to let him into this.

"I'm afraid I'll break him." He replied while looking at the tiny boy.

Regina smiled, "You won't break him. Just be careful." She watched him hesitate and remain still. "Killian, you want to be his father?"

"Yes."

"The first step would be to _hold_ your _son_. Come on. He's asleep. You'll be fine." She reassured.

"What if he begins to cry?"

Regina smiled, "Then you'll know what to do. Trust me." She took another step closer to the man who finally held out his arms to receive his son. Both she and him stared down as she passed the baby to him slowly. "Cradle his head." She whispered. They stood so close that he could feel the heat in her breath.

As she slowly pulled her arms out from under his, Hook suddenly felt the light weight of his son in his arms. He stared at him and suddenly felt like he could breathe again. Hook sighed and gave a small laugh as Liam stirred in his arms and cuddled up against his chest.

"See." Regina said, provoking him to look up at her, "I told you you'd know what to do." She looked down and caressed the baby's head, not even realizing how close she stood from him.

"Regina?" Hook whispered. She glanced up at him, inches away from touching one another. "We need to figure out how to make this work… between the two of us."

She looked to him honestly and replied, "I know."

"And if we are to do that, you need to be honest with me, love."

"I know. And I'm sorry I haven't. I'm just…" She paused for a moment before finally admitting it. "I'm scared."

"Of me?"

"No, no. But… of… trusting you? Of letting you in, of raising this baby, of… change. And I know I'm being selfish in thinking these things. It's not fair to you and certainly not to our son, but I just…" Tears began to well in her eyes. "You left me alone. And I cannot bear you doing that to our son." Regina continued to cry.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I… made a mistake. But I promise you, I've changed. I'm not going anywhere."

Regina managed a grin, "I know that now."

"You're sure?" Hook asked concerned.

"I am." She wiped her tears away. "Our pasts are behind us from now on. We can make this work."

"We can." He looked down at the baby still sound asleep in his arms. "For our son."

He stared up at her smile and nodded. This was going to work. It would surely take time, but they were now on the same track. No more hiding things or keeping secrets. Their son was their priority. This was for his good. And that's what was most important.

"I suppose I should get him to bed." Regina smiled before reaching forward.

"Actually." Hook stopped her. "I would like to hold him a bit longer. I'll bring him to bed in a bit. You get some rest."

She looked at him and smiled. "Alright." She replied quietly before taking the diaper bag and carrier. "I'll just take these up with me." She looked to him with such a change in her expression. "Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, Regina." He watched as she headed up the steps and into her own room. He then looked back down at his boy and smirked, "Goodnight, _son_."

* * *

**Soooooo yeah. What did you all think? So basically Regina and Hook are beginning to open up to to each other finally. Hopefully things will work out between them this time. We'll see! I'll do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. In the mean time, keep those reviews coming!**

**And don't forget that I also take oneshot requests! Sometimes, if I hit a writer's block for one story, I like to write oneshots or a chapter for a different story to get my mind flowing again. So feel free to PM and request and then I'll add it to my list. :) Thanks for reading!**


	11. 1 Month Old and Something Changing

**Author's Note: Hey Oncers! Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Please keep your awesome reviews coming! Enjoy Chapter 11!**

* * *

The sudden sound of whimpering coming from the baby carrier made her sigh. As she picked up her baby boy, she felt as if he had gotten heavier, or perhaps her arms had simply gotten weaker. She hadn't slept in days and it was definitely beginning to hit her.

She struggled to sooth her crying son. Rocking him, patting his back, shushing and humming, none of it seemed to be working. His cries only increased, and her patience was quickly waning. Regina glanced over to her home office door that remained slightly opened. He was in there, but she wasn't so sure that asking for his help would be the right thing to do. Asking for anyone's help was something new to her. But maybe she needed him to start taking more of the responsibility, especially considering what a handful Liam was.

Regina had really hoped that he would be like Henry; he had been a quiet baby. Granted, Liam and Henry came from different parents. Being a handful was in his blood and, eventually, she suspected he would be quite a troublemaker too.

She thought about it again. It pained her to even consider it, but she really needed some time to herself. Hook wanted to be a part of it anyhow. She made her way to the room where he sat, casually reading a book.

"I need you to take him." Regina stood in front of the pirate exhausted and holding their wailing one-month-old son in her arms.

She watched as Killian slowly looked up and closed the book. "Why? What's wrong?"

Shaking her head stressfully, she replied, "I think he just needs a diaper change, but honestly I just need a moment alone. Could you please just change him and take him for a bit?"

"Since when did you ever want to be alone, love?" The pirate came back with a snarky laugh.

"Killian, please don't start with me. Can you just take him?" She begged still trying to quiet the child.

"I was just making a point. I mean, you not wanting to be alone is the whole reason he is here," he smirked at her.

Regina looked at him with desperation in her eyes. She was tired and frustrated, her son wouldn't sleep, and Killian was just acting childish. Listening to the screams echoing in her head, Regina felt that she was finally about to lose it. She had finally opened up and asked for his help, and he decided mock her.

So infuriated she simply placed the hollering baby into the pirate's arms and said, "Enough." Hook stared into her bloodshot eye and exhausted expression and then instantly dropped his smirk. "Need I remind you, you are half the reason for this baby being here? You're his father. You need to start acting like it."

As she left the room, the man stared down at the infant with complete nervousness as he let out a high-pitched cry. Looking back towards the door, he noticed that Regina was already long gone. He had screwed up yet again and she had left too quickly for him to realize it and apologize. He felt he had no choice but to do what she had asked and hope that it was enough. He stood and made his way to the nursery.

0-0-0

She laid on the living room couch, eyes closed and her hands folded over her stomach. Exhaling, she tried to finally relax. Soothing thoughts came to her mind and she breathed rhythmically. She didn't hear the sounds of a screaming infant or the rude comments of a pirate. She was simply alone, able to think for just a second.

And just a second it was. Suddenly, Regina heard the doorbell ringing throughout the large house. She moaned and then even contemplated ignoring it. Perhaps they'd just leave if she never answered. But she heard another one a few seconds later. Who ever it was would remain persistent until she did answer.

Finally getting up, she made her way to the front door to quiet the incessant ringing. Opening the door, Regina's annoyance turned to sudden surprise. "Henry?" She felt the young boy crash into her torso and wrap his arms around her in a loving embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you and my brother and Hook," he replied looking up at her with an innocent smile.

"Is that so?" Regina smirked before looked up at the blonde woman standing before her.

"I tried to tell him that you needed a little more time to rest and adjust, but he was persistent. I'm sorry I didn't call first," Emma gave an apologetic look to her as she spoke.

Regina shook her head. "It's perfectly fine." She glanced down at Henry and continued, "You are always welcome here." She looked up to Emma with a smile. "Come on in."

Henry ran up the steps, into the foyer as quickly as possible. "So where is my baby brother?"

Regina smiled at the boy's excitement. "Killian just went upstairs to change him." Within an instant, Regina watched her son fumbling to get up the stairs to get to the nursery. She then looked to Emma and asked, "Would you like to join me in the kitchen for some coffee while you are here?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Emma gave an awkward smile and replied, "I'd love to, but I actually have to get back to work. I can pick him up later if you want me to. I mean you look exhausted."

"Thank you, Miss Swan, for pointing out that I look like crap. But no, Henry can stay if he wants to. I think he'd love spending time with his brother and I've missed him."

"Okay. Well you know where to find me if you need me."

"Of course." She nodded as the other woman made her way down the walkway. She closed the door behind her and made her way back to the living room couch to get as many minutes of rest she possibly could.

0-0-0

"Alright, son. This is my first time doing this, so bear with me," Hook said as he carefully placed his son on the changing table. He listened to the baby whimper a bit though his crying had eventually stopped.

Listening to the sounds coming from the nursery, Henry peaked in with a smile. "Hey," he said as he stepped through the door.

"Hey there, my boy," Hook greeted in return.

"Is that my brother?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Indeed he is. Care to give me a hand here?" Hook looked to him with a smirk.

Shaking his head, he replied, "But I don't know how to change a diaper."

Hook laughed, "Neither do I, lad. It's why I could use a hand. Don't worry, I won't make you do the dirty work." He gestured the boy over to the table, "We can do this together."

"Okay," Henry shrugged walking over.

"Alright. Let's get started." Hook stared down at the infant and began to unbutton his one-piece. He then nervously reached for the baby's diaper and undid the little tabs. As he pulled down the diaper, both he and Henry cringed at the sudden stench. He began to gag a little at the smell. "I've been to my share of seaports with countless beggars and wenches and yet I don't think I've even encountered such scent," He commented making a horrified face.

"That is disgusting!" Henry exclaimed with his hands over his nose and mouth. "What does Mom feed him?" He asked looking up at the man.

"I have no idea," he replied. He gestured for Henry to hold up the baby's legs while he removed the dirty diaper and threw it out as quickly as possible. Grabbing the baby wipes, he continued, "I don't know _how_ your mother does this."

"Well she did it with me too." Henry watched as the pirate began to wipe the baby's bottom with disgusted look on his face. "I guess you'll just learn with time."

"You're a smart boy Henry." Hook nodded as he took out a clean diaper from the shelf.

"Thanks." He smiled. Looking at Hook who possessed a puzzled face while staring at the new diaper, he suggested, "I think you need to pull those tabs."

"I think you may be right." Hook smiled and did as the young boy told him. He then slid the diaper under his son, rubbed a little baby powder onto his stomach and finished redressing him. Looking down at his more cheery son, Hook smiled. Leaning forward to pick up the boy, he found himself struggling a bit. He tried placing his hand under the boy's head but couldn't pick him up. He tried another way, but was not successful. Trying not to show Henry that he was having trouble, he just looked to the boy with a smile and asked, "Henry, could you go down stairs and get your mother for me?"

"Is everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Of course. I just need to talk to her for a moment."

"Okay. I'll get her," Henry said leaving Hook alone with the cooing baby.

The pirate placed his hand on his son's small stomach. He stared down at his bright blue eyes and his big smile. He couldn't help but smile at him too. But his smile faded quickly as his gaze moved from his beautiful baby to his limp, wooden hand covered by a black glove. His baby was only one-month-old, too innocent to even know. It was not like he couldn't hold his baby; if someone placed him into his arms, he could easily cradle the infant, but this, this was different.

Hook suddenly glanced over at the sound of a woman's voice, "Henry said you needed me."

He looked to her, sadness in his eyes, and replied, "I… can't pick him up."

Regina's annoyed expression suddenly dropped. "What?"

The pirate lifted his left arm. "I can't pick him up."

She gave him a meek smile and walked over to the changing table. Before picking up their son, Regina placed a calming hand upon Hook's shoulder. She gave him a reassuring smile and then reached forward and took the baby in her embrace.

"I'm sorry, Regina," Hook said to her honestly.

Rubbing the infants back while his head rested on her shoulder, she replied, "It's fine. I'm glad you asked me to help you rather than trying to yourself."

"No. I mean… I'm sorry for what I said to you."

Regina shook her head as she rocked their little baby. "Don't be sorry. In a way, you were right. I don't like to be alone." She looked into the captain's deep blue eyes sincerely as she continued, "I mean I do enjoy quiet sometimes and I like to relax, but… being _alone_ is different."

"It's not the most pleasant feeling in the world."

"I thought you pirates enjoyed being alone at sea."

"That's a myth, love. Pirates don't enjoy loneliness," he said as watched her expression change. For some reason they seemed to be empathizing with one another. She had never imagined they'd have anything in common beside their own son. She didn't really know him; she did know that he had felt this way, the same way that she felt. Lonely.

She wasn't sure what it was, but something, perhaps the silence, was drawing her closer to him. Regina felt herself leaning in, her arms still embracing the infant but her lips drawing closer to his. She hesitated for second. Maybe this wasn't the right thing to do. But she wanted to so badly and, by his lack of backing away, he wanted to as well. So she finally stepped closer. Their bodies were so close, as close as possible without squishing the baby in her arms. They leaned into each other, no longer fearful of this moment.

"Mom?" Henry's innocent voice caused the two to separate instantly.

"Mhmm?" She returned with a high-pitched, nervous hum.

"Everything okay?" He asked curiously.

Hook felt Regina's eyes fall on him. He looked at her waiting for him to answer the boy. Nervously he fumbled his wording, "Uh… ye… yeah. Of course! All is fine, my boy." He walked over to Henry and put his arm on his shoulder. "Why don't we head downstairs and prepare for dinner?" He led him out of the room with one last glance at the nervously frozen woman standing there.

0-0-0

Dinner was quiet and awkward. Though Henry tried to make conversation, neither his mother nor the captain became really invested in it. Both of them seemed almost embarrassed about the events that occurred earlier. Regina glanced up at Hook a few times, he smiled back and Henry just tried to figure out what was going on between the two. Shortly after dinner, Regina collected the dishes while Killian took both boys upstairs to the nursery.

Sitting in the rocking chair and gently rocking to and fro, Henry stared up at the pirate with a wide smile. "Can I hold him?" He whispered with excitement.

Hook nodded before stepping forward and carefully placing the infant into the boy's arms. He watched Henry's face light up when the baby suddenly cuddled up against his arms and chest then gave a small yawn. "You've been waiting some time for this moment, haven't you?" He laughed as the boy nodded his head.

Henry stared back down at his little brother and smiled again. Looking back up to the pirate who was simply watching the sweet sight, he asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, my boy."

"What's going on between you and my mom?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… why were you guys so weird at dinner?"

"We weren't."

"You were… It was weird. You guys didn't talk and Mom looked nervous."

Hook stepped forward and kneeled down in front of the rocking chair. "Your mum and I are just trying to figure things out. Between the two of us."

"The _two_ of you? You mean like _together_?" Henry was trying to get him to spit it out.

Hook shook his head and laughed, "It's complicated right now, lad."

"Well… do you think you might be in _love_ with my mom?"

"Henry," Hook began, "I have loved your mother for a long time now; I probably will for the rest of my life. She's… an amazing and strong woman. And she's an incredible mother." He glanced up at the boy with kind blue eyes completely unaware of the woman standing outside of the door, listening to conversation between her son and the captain.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I told you it was complicated." Hook shook his head as his smile dropped.

"Why?"

"Because…" He hesitated, "Because I don't want to frighten her or push her away. You're mum… she's a tough woman and she doesn't forgive so easily."

"Why does she need to forgive you?"

_So many questions_, Hook thought with a laugh. Explaining the complexity of this to a child was difficult. He replied as best as he could, "I messed up. I wasn't there when she needed me and I lost her trust."

"So you are trying to win her back?" Henry was now so invested in knowing about this.

"I _am_ trying." Hook nodded.

"Well, then I hope you do," Henry smiled to him reassuringly.

Hook then patted the boy's knee before standing up. At the same time, Regina crept into the room and glanced over at her sons. She smiled before whispering so as not to wake to baby, "Henry, you should be getting to bed." She took the baby into her arms and then turned to face Hook. She gave him a smile, the most genuine he had ever gotten from her, before handing the baby over to his father. She then led her eldest son out of the nursery and to his bedroom.

0-0-0

After shutting the door to Henry's room, Regina glanced over and noticed Hook standing there in the hallway waiting for her patiently. She smirked. "Waiting for someone, Captain?" She asked playfully.

"As a matter of fact, I am, Your Majesty." She giggled deeply as he approached her with a smile on his face. He stood before her silently. His eyes gazed into her beautiful dark brown orbs. "Regina-"

The force of her deep red lips crashing upon his suddenly stopped him. She didn't know what came over her. Perhaps it was pent up emotions from before, perhaps the things she had heard him saying about her, or maybe she just didn't know what she was doing. She could feel the heat between them as she grabbed at his collar and pulled him closer. First a little shocked, the pirate soon welcomed the kiss and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off of the floor as she traced her fingers through his hair. He held her above him, pressed against his chest and torso, as they kissed so passionately. It was just like the first night they had had. As her eyes opened and their lips parted only for a breath, she stared into those sea blue eyes. Suddenly, her smile dropped and, at the sight of this, Hook let her back down to her feet.

Her hands then dropped to his chest as her eyes began to water. "I can't do this." She shook her head and backed away.

"Regina?" His expression was so lost and confused at her reaction.

"I just can't," she mumbled as she pushed passed the pirate and quickly walked to her room, leaving Hook there completely puzzled of what had just happened.

"Regina!" Hook repeated as he walked after her and followed her into her room. He didn't understand this. She was the one who kissed him and yet she was also the one to back away. She had done it before, the first time they were together. He needed to know why. "Regina, what's wrong?" He asked as he stepped into her room.

She stood facing the window, her arms crossed and her tears falling onto her shirt. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"What are you talking about, Regina?" Hook walked up to her though she still refused to turn around. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Why-?"

"Please," she flinched, "don't touch me."

"Fine." Hook put his arm down. "Regina," he tried again, "I need answers. Why did you react like that? You… you did the same thing when we were together on my ship. The morning we awoke, you… looked at me like that and you reacted the same way, love. Why?"

She shook her head frantically. "I can't…" she spoke between sobs, "I can't… forget him… I can't love again… I just can't." She turned around, her eyes now red and filled with sorrow as she looked at him.

"Your… fiancé… Daniel? Am I correct?" He watched her nod her head as her chest spasmed before she let out another hysterical sob.

"I can't let him go." She looked to him hopelessly, "It's been so long since he's been gone, but I just don't want to lose him."

"Regina," Hook shook his head at her sadly, "he's already gone. He's been gone for a long time now."

As he reached forward, Regina pulled away. "He's not to _me_." Her voice became angry, "This is not how it was supposed to be! I was supposed to happy! I was supposed to be married to him! Liam should be _his_ baby, not yours. It should have been _him_!" Her voice continued to rise as she cried distraughtly, "And I hate that it was you! I hate that I slept with you and that I kissed you! It's not supposed to be _you_!" Regina pushed the pirate back violently. "I don't love you! I will never love you!"

As she tried to push him again, Hook grabbed her wrist to stop her. She continued to struggle to break free and hit him and push him, anything that would release her anger. But, he pulled her into him and held her close as she struggled. She continued to fight, but he remained calm and just embraced her. His eyes stayed closed and he tried so hard to stay strong as she sobbed and hit him. Once she finally gave up, he felt her grab his coat collar and continued to cry into his chest. "It's alright," he whispered softly as he rested his chin on her soft dark hair.

"I just can't love you," she whispered resting her head on his chest.

"No, love," Hook whispered in reply, "you're just _afraid_ to love me." He then held her for a moment before bringing his arm under her legs and picking her up swiftly. He walked over and set her down on the bed. He placed a blanket over the woman's trembling body before sitting beside her. Pushing back the strands of hair in her face, Hook then leaned forward and placed a light kiss onto her forehead.

As his thumb wiped away her salt-stained tears, the pirate felt the woman's hand suddenly take a hold of his. "Stay with me," she whispered.

Hook gave a meek smile before standing up and moving to the other side of the bed. He moved close to her as she turned to face him. He took a hold of her hand again and she squeezed it tightly as she closed her eyes and began to relax. She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder while his arm wrapped around her back and held her in a warm and comforting embrace. His eyes glanced down at her and then down at their intertwined fingers resting upon his chest. His thumb caressed the top of her hand, so soft and delicate. He placed another kiss onto her head as she drifted to sleep, exhausted and weary.

"Goodnight, love," she heard him whisper quietly. She could feel the rhythmic beating of his heart thumping in his chest. It was like _his_ heart: calm, gentle and so warm. She could just feel it all in the way it beat. After taking so many, just the rhythm of a heart could tell her what a person was like. And his, his was a true heart; it was a bit cracked in certain places, but it was genuine and trying to mend. It was a heart that was changing and becoming filled with love… for her.

* * *

**A little funny, a little sad but all together, very dramatic. Hope you all enjoyed. **

**Please review and give me your thoughts!**


End file.
